What is This Really About?
by SamuraiNinjaDragon
Summary: Haley David just moved from the big city with her parents to a small town called Liveville. It isn't on any map That she knows of. Haley one night decides to take a different route home. Which she meets a person or rather Vampire. AU and modern day.
1. The Night I Met Five

The moon was shining though the gaps in the trees. I was coming back from work at the local book store and decided to take the path though the woods instead of my normal route home. I had just move here from New York to a place called Liveville. My father got a job here and when we came my mother starting hearing rumors not to go out at night because people would go missing. What where the rumors you ask? Vampires. So why am I going though the wood at night? I wanted to do something different and I am not scared of Vampires.

I stopped and looked at the moon though the trees. I heard a rustle next to me, my gaze went from the moon to the bush. It rustled again and a man stepped out. He was tall, he had brown hair that was slicked back, his eyes where dark brown and where I was standing I could see a scar on his left cheek. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt that was black and blue jeans. I took a step back and he looked at me. His mouth moved a bit and I saw a fang. I gulped. _So they are real. _He looked me over again and then smirks.

"What are you doing out here, Miss?" He asks in a deep voice.

"I uh... Taking a shortcut home, Sir." I replied nervously looking at him.

"Sir?" He chuckled "At least someone has manners."

From what I can tell he was nice but that still didn't give me a reason to let my guard down. He smiled a little but kept ant other emotion in check. "It's not safe for you right now." He said "How about I take you home?"

"How isn't safe?" I asked starting to walk again and he walked next to me keeping his distance.

"It's our hunting day..." He trailed off not finishing his sentence. We walked in silence for a while."You're new to this town aren't you?"

"Yeah, I just moved here."

"I noticed. Most people would run away calling us monsters." He growled out. I looked over and noticed he got angry for a second and then started to calm down.

"Well I am not like most people." I said. He looked at me. "Sorry I didn't tell you my name. My name is Haley David."

"Kojuro Katakura." He replied. I stopped. Really this guy has the same name as a famous samurai from the Sengoku era. He stopped after going ahead of me.

"Lady Haley," He said not looking at me "There is something you should know about us. We are all from the Sengoku era. We have died from old age but we came back to the same age we are now."

"How did that happen?" I asked getting interested.

"We were cursed by a clan."

"By a clan?"

"The Hiko clan, You see one of their people was part of the Date army. She... was a friend to everybody and her freindship ended up cursing us all." He said with his back still turned to me. He sounded sad the person must have been really nice.

"Wha-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because Kojuro had grabbed my arm fast. There was a rustle of tree branches next to me and four men stepped out.

"Oh, Master Katakura. It's you." said one with glasses

"Who's that?" said the one with a chin guard, pointing at me.

"It's a woman. Isn't obvious." The one with weird haired replied.

"Does she have any regular food?" asked the chubby one.

"Boys..." Kojuro growled out, glaring at all four of them. While he still had a grip on my arm.

"Sorry." All four of them said. Kojuro sighed and then looked down at me. He noticed he still had a grip on my arm and let go.

"Hey, Miss. What is your name?" The man with the chin guard asked.

"Haley." I replied looking at all four of them again.

"Bunshichi," He replied "and this is Magobei (the chubby one), Yoshinao (the one with the weird hair), and Samenosuke (The one with glasses)." Pointing to each one.

"Nice to meet you all." After I said that my phone rang. It was playing _Breath of life _by Florence + the Machines. "Sorry." As Pulled out my phone "Hello?"

"_WHERE ARE YOU YOUNG LADY!_" a voice on the other end of the phone yelled. It was my mom and she sounded mad mixed with worry.

"On my way home." I deadpanned

"_YES! TWENTY MINUTES AGO!_" This time I pulled my phone away from my ear. I looked around Kojuro and the others were looking other places. I put the phone back to my ear. "_I thought you were dead...I thought you were attacked by vampires._" She ranted.

"Mom." She kept going. "Mom!" Still didn't hear me. "MOM!"

"_WHAT!? Are you in trouble!?"_

_"_No. I will be home as soon as I can."

"Okay, see you soon." she hung up. I stared at my phone like I was going to kill it. She worried to much.

"Haley?" Bunshichi asked. I looked up and smiled forgetting I was annoyed with my mom.

"Sorry that was my mom. I should go home." I replied.

"Oh...Okay. It was nice meeting you." He replied. The other three nodded their heads. I said my good-byes and started to walk again. Kojuro walked on the other side of the path, he was looking straight ahead.

"Hey Kojuro," I started, he looked out of the corner of his eyes at me "Is Masamune still around?"

"Yes," he replied looking ahead again "But he left three month ago, but I will wait for his return."

"That is loyal."

"How so?"

"Well you will wait for his return and he will have someone to come back to."

"You are very different Lady Haley."

"Thank you and please don't call me Lady."

"I will keep this in mind, Miss Haley." My eye twitched.

We walked in silence until we reached the end of the path and we were across from my house. My father was still at work but you could see my mom pacing behind the curtains. I looked over at Kojuro, he was staring at the moon.

"Well see you another time maybe." I said nervously. Why am I nervous? So far Kojuro didn't do any thing to me. Kojuro gaze went from the moon to me, his dark brown eyes gave me the shivers. There was something about him, that I couldn't put my finger on.

"It would be best that we meet two days from now, Miss Haley." He said

"Okay..." I started to walk and then I stopped. I turned around and stared at him. Kojuro stared at me back amusingly "It alright to call me Haley. It's the twenty-first century not the sixteenth."

"I'll keep that in mind Haley." He smiled and I saw a fang poke out. I smiled back and said good-bye. I walked into the house. I couldn't wait to see Kojuro again.


	2. A dream and a another group

Chapter 2

_It was cold and dark. I opened my eyes and looked around, the place I was in was a prison cell. I heard a creak from far away and foot steps coming towards me. A man came into view, he was medium height, his hair was a onyx color and his eyes were a reddish color._

_"Hello," He said "Glad to see you awake."_

_"I am not." replied a voice that wasn't mine._

_"Oh, don't be that way my dear sister."_

_"I not your sister!" yelled the voice_

_"Yes you are! Mother's mistake!" He yelled back getting close to the cell. The simile on his face was twisted and it made him look insane. The door slammed open and showed a man dressed in Sengoku era armor and he was breathing hard._

_"Lord Hiko. The Date army is at the front gate! The one-eye dragon and his right eye are really mad!"_

_"Here already," Lord Hiko said. He smirked and looked at me "Well it looks like your heroes are here Kagami."_

I woke up and fell out of bed with a thud. '_Nice going Haley._' I thought to myself. I looked around my room. It was some what basic. It had a desk, a bed, posters on the wall, two end tables, a dresser, beanbag chair in the corner, and two bookcases. What didn't make it normal was the Katana hanging on the wall. I got for a birthday present one year from my grandparents when they were in Japan. I sighed and got off the floor. The dream I had was really weird.

I went over to my desk by the window and started to dig around the clutter for my sketch book. As I was digging around I heard a tap at my window. I stopped and listened. Another tap and it was coming from the outside of my window. I moved over in front of my window, pulled the curtain back and looked out "Strange..." I said out loud. When suddenly a person showed up in front of my window. "EEEP!" The person waved there arms like they wanted my to calm down and then pointed to the lock on my window. "I am not opening my window."

"Come on, Miss David." Said the person.

"Why should I?" I said '_And how did he know my name?'_

"I want to talk that's all and it is kinda cold out here." '_He cold you got to be kidding me.'_

I sighed and opened my window the person came in...well man. He had reddish hair with a green bandanna to keep it put pf his face, he had forest green eyes, he was wearing camouflage pants and a black t-shirt. He was also wearing combat boots and had green face paint. Well I thought it was face paint. "Thank you."

"Uh...Your welcome?"

"Sorry. My name is Sasuke Sarutobi. I was sent here by my lord to talk to you." Said the man.

"Sasuke Sarutobi?"

"Yeah," he replied walking around my room looking at my posters. "You met Master Katakura, didn't you?"

"Yeah I did. Are you a vampire too?"

"Yes I am." '_Jeez I am I becoming a vampire magnet?'_

"Okay...What is it you want to talk about?"

"My lord would like you audience." He stopped at my doctor who poster.

"Why?" I asked

"You know about us and Master Katakura only told you a little bit of the story." Replied Sasuke. He went over to my bed and sat down, crossing one leg over the other. So far Sasuke wasn't that bad.

"Okay, I'll go." I said after a while. Sasuke stood up "On one condition. If this is a trick to drink my blood. I will try and kick your butt."

"I assure this is no trick, Miss David." He replied going over to my window "I will let you change into something warmer. Meet me at the front door when you are done."

I watch Sasuke jump out my window and land on the ground like a ninja. I turned and went to my dresser and started to change into my clothes. I decided to wear a long sleeve shirt that was blue and blue jeans. I grabbed my converse and opened my door quietly. If my mom knew I was going out this late she would freak. My dad wouldn't have minded because I was old enough and he knew I would be careful. I crept pass my parents room and down the stairs to the front door. I opened the door quietly as I could and slipped out the door into the cool night air.

"That doesn't look warm." said Sasuke from my right.

"It's warm." I replied putting my shoes on.

"No warm would included a jacket."

"Whatever Sasuke. It's summer not winter." I said walking off the porch. Sasuke followed me and then he took the lead turning left.

"Plus Sasuke your a vampire. You shouldn't be cold."

"Well I am cold, Miss David."

"You know you can call my Haley." I snapped. So far I don't like these vampires calling me Lady or Miss. Miss is what my old teachers at school use called me and Lady made me sound like I was rich.

"Okay, okay Haley." Sasuke said, putting his hands behind his head, leading us to the unknown place. Well he knew. Up ahead I saw a figure, as we got closer I noticed it was a woman. She had blonde hair that had two long stripes in the front, she wearing a tank top, skinny jeans and flats. She was glaring at Sasuke like she was going to kill him.

"Sasuke! You could have waited for me!" She yelled

"You were taking too long, Kasuga." Replied Saskue going by her.

"I was not!" She started to walk next to Sasuke.

"Cool down Kasuga. I brought Haley back with me." Kasuga looked behind her and saw me. I noticed she had gold eyes.

"Oh...Hello," she said "Did Sasuke tell you where we were going?"

"No..." I replied

"SASUKE!" she yelled

"What I didn't want to tell her too much. Besides how about a little moon light trist."

"In your dreams Sasuke!" She went to punch him but he moved out of the way. As far as I know they knew each other well. Sasuke would tease Kasuga and she would going to punch him. "Cool down Kasuga I was only kidding."

"Yeah! Right!" Kasuga was trying to compose herself. She looked over at me. "Haley, how old are you exactly?"

"Nineteen almost Twenty." I replied.

"Really and you still live with your parents." said Sasuke walking backwards. I had just finished high school in June and we just moved her.

"Apartment cost a lot of money Sasuke." I replied

Sasuke chuckled and turned around. We kept walking down the sidewalk until we came to a dirt driveway. Kasuga ran up ahead and Sasuke stayed with me. "Haley don't be surprised if someone comes flying out the door." We were closing in on a Victorian style house, the paint was peeling and the windows were boarded up.

"Wha-" My response was interrupted, when there was a crash. A person came flying out and Sasuke moved me out of the way. The person stood up, from what I could tell it was a man. He was wearing a red shirt with six circles on the back, jeans that were black, and his hair was short in the front and long in the back. "But my lord why get her involved!"

"Because she knows about us, Yukimura." said a another man coming into veiw. The man was older than the others I met and he was wearing Sengoku style clothes. His eyes went from Yukimura figure to mine and Sasuke's. "I see you brought her Sasuke."

"Yes Lord Shingen." said Sasuke getting down on one knee. Yukimura turned to me and I could see he had brown eyes, he was also smiling.

"It is nice to meet you Lady Haley. I am Yukimura Sanada." He said

"Nice to meet you." I replied

"Come inside you three." Said Shingen as he turned to go back into the house. I was a little afraid to know what they wanted to talk about.

* * *

**There you have it chapter two. I don't know good this is going to be. I am not really a great writer. **


	3. A small chat

Chapter 3

"Have a seat while we wait for Lord Kenshin." Shingen said as he walked into the living room. The inside of the house did not look like the outside. From where I was standing, you could see a decent dining room, the entry way was decent except for the missing door and there was a staircase leading to the second floor. "You coming Lady Haley?" asked Yukimura

"Yeah." I replied following him into the living room. The living room once I stepped in had a coffee table in front of a large couch, A T.v. above the fire place and two recliners. Shingen was sitting in one of the recliners and Sasuke was on the floor. I followed Yukimura to the couch and we both sat down. After we sat down Kasuga came down the stairs followed by a man in his late twenties early thirties, he was wearing a light blue shirt and blue jeans, and he had short brown hair. Kasuga came into the room and sat down next to me. The man sat in the other recliner. "Kenshin this is Haley." Shingen introduced.

"Hello Haley." Kenshin said, he smiled to me.

"Hi." I replied, now I wanted to know why I was here.

"You're wondering why you are here." said Shingen. I nodded my head.

"How much did Kojuro Katakura tell you?"

"You guys were cursed and it was over someone that use to be your friend." I noticed Yukimura balling up his fists and he was shaking. '_Who was this person?_'

"You're wondering who this person was?" Kenshin said. '_Should I tell them a name that is on my mind?_'

"I this persons name Kagami?" I said. Yukimura shot up from the couch and he stormed out of the room. "Did I say something wrong?"

"You didn't say anything wrong Haley." said Sasuke getting up to go after him.

"May I ask how you know that name if Katakura didn't tell you?" asked Shingen, he was staring at me. '_Should I tell them if I had a dream? I don't even know what this Kagami looks like_'

"It's all right to tell us young one." said Kenshin, he was trying to reassure me. That is when I snapped.

"I barely know any of you guys! This is a lot of information to take in!" I yelled getting off the couch and bolting for the door. I out the front door, down the steps, sprinted across the dirt driveway and skidded around the corner. "HALEY!" yelled someone behind me.

"Haley please we didn't finish explaining." said Sasuke grabbing my arm. '_How did he catch me that fast? wasn't he with Yukimura?_'

"Let go Sasuke." I growled out. He didn't let go but he did move his hand to my wrist.

"Haley...just let us talk. Okay?" He tried to calm me down.

"No, I shouldn't have taken that path though the woods home." Sasuke sighed behind me and I turned to look. "You look like Kagami." I stared at him for an explanation, he wasn't looking at me. He was staring back at the house that you could barley see. "Your brown hair and navy colored eyes. The way you speak and also the way you stand up to people. The truth is we been watching you forever." I was shocked these people...no vampires were watching _forever_.

"What do you mean forever?" I asked

"Well since you were three. It wasn't really us that was watching you. It was a different vampire that gave information to us." Sasuke looked at me and smiled. '_ What the heck sounds like stalking._' "I want to go home and think this over."

"Okay, I will make sure you get home safe." said Sasuke letting go of my wrist.

"No, I will be fine by myself." I snapped and turned to the direction that home was. I stopped and turned to Sasuke, he stood there staring at me. "Tell Kenshin and Shingen I heard Kagami name in a dream I had." After that I turned a round and ran home. I had a lot to think about. Who was Kagami? Why are vampires watching me? Why was I having weird dreams? Did I meet Kojuro on purpose? There was a lot of questions going though my mind.

* * *

**Yay chapter three. This chapter turned out to be really short. **


	4. The night the four came back

chapter 4

It has been four days since I talked to Sasuke and the others. Then six days since I talk to Kojuro. All that time I have been going to work and coming home. I haven't gone outside at night excluding, coming home late from work, but at one point I thought I saw Sasuke in the tree in my yard. When I go to open the window to talk to him, he was gone. I also been having dreams about Kagami and that crazed man every other night. I heard a tap at my window. "Sasuke if that is you I am going to kick your butt." I stated as I flung me curtains open. It wasn't Sasuke but it was Bunshichi and the other three on the lawn throwing rocks at my window. I opened my window and leaned out. "Guys what are you doing here?"

"Came to see you." said Yoshinao, dropping the rock in his hand.

"So...You coming down or what?" Asked Samenosuke

"And can you bring some regular food." Magobei piped in.

"Okay, hang on." I replied to all of their questions at once. I closed my window then turned and put on my converse. I head out the door an towards the stairs. I passed my parents room and didn't know the door was open.

"Haley where are you going?" said a voice

"Out." I replied pausing at the top of the stairs. My mom's red hair appear in the door way to her room. Now that you think about it I didn't look like my mom she had red hair and brown eyes.

"Where young lady?" she said. Before I could answer my father stepped out of the room too. He had black hair and green eyes. So I didn't look like either of my parents.

"Erica," My dad said in his deep voice "She is old enough to not have you hang around her like a mother hen."

"Kyle, she going out at night. What happened if the rumors are true?" '_Boy wouldn't you like to know_.'

"Haley just watch yourself." My dad replied going back into the bedroom.

"Okay, see you later." I replied bounding down the stairs.

"And take your coat!" my mom yelled. I made it to the bottom of the stairs and turn toward the dining room. I made another sharp turn in to the kitchen and grabbed the bag of unopened chips on the counter. Then went back to the front door, I grabbed my jacket before walking out the door.

"What took you so long?" asked Yoshinao, once I got on the porch. I looked up and saw them on the sidewalk.

"My parents and..." I held up the bag of chips.

"Yes! You are the best Haley-chan!" Magobei said happily, I tossed him the bag and walked down the stairs.

"So..." I started "What are you guys really here for?"

"Master Katakura hasn't came out of his room since we met you." Bunshichi said next to me. The other three nodded their heads. It's strange that Kojuro wouldn't come out of his room. But I really don't know him to know what strange.

"You think I can get him out of his room?" I asked

"Yeah we think..." Samenosuke trailed off fixing his glasses.

"Okay then lead the way." I sighed. Yoshinao took the lead, he went right instead of left. The opposite way that Sasuke took me, so now I know they don't live near each other. Yoshinao took another right once we came to the corner.

"Hey, Haley-chan."

"Yeah?" I looked over at Samenosuke, he was looking ahead.

"What did you and Master Katakura talk about?"

"Nothing much. He asked if I was new here, he said I was different and I might have mention Masamune." Sameosuke looked at me then looked ahead again.

"You are different and what did he said about big boss?"

"That he left three months ago."

"Yeah, big boss left because he need time alone." Bunshichi cut in, Magobei nodded. I smiled they will wait for Masamune until the end. I looked up at the sky, there was stars all over the place. I tuned around so I was walking backwards looking for the north star.

"What are you looking for Haley?" asked Samenosuke

"The north star. I haven't see the stars this great since I was at my grandparents house." Answering Sameosuke question. I turned around once I found what I was looking for and notice Yoshinao turn left and stop. The house that he stopped at was a two story Spanish style home and the windows were not boarded up but did have dark curtains. '_Jeez this guys are different._'

"Okay come on before the neighbors see use and start calling names." said Yoshinao. We walked up the steps and in to the house.

* * *

**Chapter 4... I am I going a little to fast with the chapters?**


	5. A Talk with Kojuro

Chapter 5

I stood in the entry way of the house. I could see the living room; There was a worn out couch and a T.V. across from it with a Xbox 360. Next to the couch was a chair and in between a table. In front of the couch was a coffee table that had papers and dishes all over it. Last was a single lamp that was on in the corner. I could see Yoshinao walking up the stairs that were in front of us. "Yoshinao, How many people live here?" I asked following up stairs with the others behind me.

"Seven. Master Katakura, big boss and us." Bunshichi answered instead. Once we were at the top of the stairs we walked down the hallway and stopped at a door. Yoshinao knocked on it. "Master Katakura?"

There was no answer. Mogobei went and stood by Yoshinao followed by Bunshichi, and then Samenosuke. Who had put me in front of all four of them. "We brought Haley-chan." said Mogobei. The door flew open, it made all five of us flinch and almost topple over. Kojuro stood in the doorway; His hair wasn't slicked back and he looked grumpy. He stared at me, didn't say anything but did sigh. I could tell that something was on his mind. Kojuro reached out and grabbed my wrist, then pulled me into his room. "You four clean the house or something." as he closed his door.

"Yes Master Katakura!" They yelled happily which was kinda creepy. I looked around Kojuro's room; It had a full size bed, two end tables, a huge bookcase, a desk, a dresser and two katanas that sat on a stand on the dresser.

"What did they tell you to get you here?" asked a voice behind me. I turned around and noticed he was staring at me. His hair hung in his face making him look hot. '_Stop thing that Haley. you barely know him._'

"That you were staying in your room and not coming out." He didn't say anything as he went around me to his dresser. He pulled off the shirt that he was wearing and open a drawer. Kojuro's back had a lot of scars, there was one that went from his right shoulder to his left hip and a lot of little ones. He turn and pulled his shirt but I caught a small one on his chest. I looked up at his face and he was smirking at me. I blushed, crossed my arms and looked away. "W-what!?"

"Nothing Haley." He replied coming towards me. He put his hand on top of my head, I looked up and he was staring down at me "What have you been doing for the last few days?"

"Going to work and getting kidnapped by other vampires," Kojuro Stared at me. "Not to mention I was watched by one of them."

"Who were they?" Kojuro asked sounding irritated.

"They didn't really kidnap me."

"Who were they?" He repeated, moving his hands to my shoulders. He stared into my eyes; his eyes had worry mixed with anger.

"Sasuke Sarutobi, Yukimura Sanada, Kasuga, Shingen and Kenshin. They only wanted to talk to me and I ran out on them before they could finish." I said. Kojuro kept staring, the worry went away but the anger stayed.

"Come on." he growled out

"Where are we going?" We walked to the door and into the hallway.

"To visit them." He replied going to the stairs and I followed him. We made it down the stairs into the living room which looked a lot cleaner. "We are going to Takeda and Uesugi's. I want you four to stay here."

"Right Master Katakura." said Bunshichi peeking his head around the corner.

"Come on Haley." He grabbed car keys and then my wrist. He took me though the house; pass the dining room and the kitchen to the garage. He unlocked a 2007 Honda Accord, we both got in. '_How did he get a car!?_' Kojuro started the car and push a button for the garage door. "Kojuro how do you have your licence?"

"We lived in Alaska years ago but I got a new one." He pulled out into the driveway and pushed the button again for the door to shut. He then pull out into the road and went the same way I came earlier but shorter. He went pass my house, I caught a glimpse of something jumping out of my tree. "Kojuro som-" He slammed on the breaks. In front of us was Sasuke, who was rubbing the back of his head smiling.

"Master Katakura." said Sasuke when the drivers door opened.

"Move Sarutobi." Kojuro growled out. He got out and kept his door open. He was getting madder. Sasuke stared at him and his stare went to me. "You shouldn't get Haley involved."

"Mind your own business." He said glaring at Sasuke. '_Okay if a fight breaks out one hundred feet from my house my mom would find out and I would be locked away in my room. Then again I could escape out the window.' _"Guys don't fight near my house please." They looked at me; Kojuro sighed and Sasuke got closer to the car.

"Get in." Kojuro got back in the car and slammed the door. Sasuk got in behind me "Hi Haley!"

"Hello." I mummbled, Sasuke smile fell.

"What kind of greeting was that?"

"You were stalking me for a few days."

"I was carrying out an order."

"From who?" Kojuro cut in glaring at Sasuke though the rear view mirror. The car slowed down and pulled into the dirt driveway. The Victorian house was different since the last time I was here; the door reattached and it was being repainted.

"You know who." replied Sasuke getting out of the car and opening my door. I waited for Kojuro; I was back at the house I really didn't want to be at.

* * *

**A/N: Yea I know Kojuro is a little bit out of character and some of the others will be that way too. but that a side chapter 5  
**


	6. Another chat and another vampire

Chapter 6

"Haley!" yelled Kasuga, running up to me and hugging me. Then she saw Kojuro standing behind me and she let go. "What is he doing here."

"He came to talk to lord Shingen." replied Sasuke going around us. Kasuga glared at Kojuro, then went in the house and up stairs to get Kenshin. Yukimura came in the room to see what was going on and saw me standing in the door way to the house.

"Lady Haley! What are you doing here?" He asked happily pulling me inside and then Kojuro came in. His face turned into a scowl and I could tell this was bad. Until he was punched in the face and went into a wall.

"THEY ARE OUR GUESTS YUKIMURA!" yelled a voice. There stood Shingen; he was dressed differently he was wearing a red shirt and jeans. I was shocked when Yukimura came out of the wall "But he is not allowed here." Then he was punch though the same wall again. '_What the..._'

"I get why Lady Haley is here," Yukimura came out of the wall again "But..."

"Yukimura you are showing your youth again. Has over 400 years change you?" asked Shingen and Yukimura paused. His hands were in tight fist and his knuckles were turning white.

"Hello Haley." I looked up and saw Kenshin with Kasuga on the stairs.

"Hello." I replied. The room was silent after that; Yukimura was staring at the floor, Sasuke was leaning on the door frame to the kitchen, Kojuro still behind me weirdly didn't say a word the whole time, and Shingen was heading towards the living room.

"Everybody come and sit down." Shingen said. I went into to the living room and sat on the couch. Kojuro came sat next to me, Sasuke sat near my legs, Kasuga sat on the floor by one of the recliners, Kenshin sat in one recliner and Shingen in the other. Last Yukimura sat on the other side of me. "Haley. Sasuke mentioned you heard Kagami name in a dream." started Shingen Kojuro and Yukimura tensed.

"Yeah." I whispered finding my lap interesting.

"Have you had any other dreams?" Asked Kenshin this time.

'_It is alright to tell them.' _said a little voice in my head.

"Yeah... but mainly interactions with a guy." Kasuga looked at me.

"What did he look like?" she asked

"About 5' 11', onyx black hair and reddish eyes."

"Has he said anything about Kagami?" Kojuro cut in. I looked over at him; he looked determined.

"No not really... tease her though and the first dream I had should have been last."

"Why that?" asked Kenshin

"Well the other ones don't have someone coming to help her." I replied giving my best answer. The room went silent you could have a pin drop. I looked around Shingen and Kenshin were thinking things over, Yukimura was staring at his hands, both Kasuga and Saskue were staring at each other and Kojuro staring at Shingen and Kenshin. Then a song cut though the room. My eyes widened and I flushed with embarrassment, I pulled my phone out. The id said Unknown.

"Sorry." I said getting up and leaving the room.

"Hello?"

_"Give the phone to Kojuro." _said a male voice on the other end.

"Okay..." I walked back in to the room and held my phone out to Kojuro. He gave me a look, I shrugged my shoulders. He took it and said hello; His eyes widened.

"Lord Masamune. How did you..." Yukimura perked up. Kojuro got up and left the room.

"I didn't know you knew Lord Masamune." Yukimura said tilting his head to the side.

"I don't...I only know you guys." I replied. Kojuro came back in and handed my phone to me. Then turned to Shingen and Kenshin.

"We will have to finish this later." He stated. He turned to me and the look he gave said com on.

"Why can't she stay!" shouted Yukimura

"Lord Masamune wants to talk to her."

"Why not on the phone!"

"YUKIMURA!" yelled Shingen, Yukimura looked over "Let them leave."

"See you again, Haley" Yukimura muttered, he didn't say lady. I said good bye to everyone. Kasuga got up and hugged me; I hugged her back then followed Kojuro back to the car. Once we were in the car and he was pulling out on to the street. "What did he want?"

"He heard we went to Takada and Uesugi's place."

"How did he get my number?" Kojuro didn't answer. '_Fine, don't answer me you blood sucker._' I stared out the window everything was a blur '_Why won't he tell me anything. Damn Vampires think I don't need to know thing. EVEN if it includes me._' We arrived back at his house and standing in front was a man. He was a little shorter than Kojuro, he had shaggy brown hair, one steel blue eye and a eye patch over the other. He was wearing a blue shirt with a black jacket over it and black pants. Kojuro parked on the street as the young man came towards the car and got in on Kojuro's side. "What took you so long Kojuro?"

"Sanada didn't want us to leave. Masamune-sama." He replied putting the car in drive. Masamune huffed and then looked at me. "So you're Haley."

"Yeah...How did you get my number." I replied turning to him.

"None of your business." He waved his hand and grined. I glared at him and turned around, I looked over at Kojuro; He was focused on the highway. I looked out the window and saw a sign that said Crescent City "Where are we going?"

"To get something to eat." Masamune answered, I turned and looked at him. He smirked and I saw a fang poke out. Once again I turned around and looked out the window. Crescent City was a lot larger than Liveville, there was more places to eat and a lot of lights. It reminded me of New York but I doubt this place was on a map. The car stopped in front of a bar that said The Drunken Pirate. We all got out of the car. "I don't think I can go in."

"Why not?" Masamune asked looking over at me.

"I am nineteen." I stated.

"You'll be fine...This is a vampire bar. Besides you have Kojuro and I." said Masamune walking up the door holding it open.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you Shadow Dragon for the reviews ^_^

Okay I mention in some other chapters about food. My vampires eat regular food because it helps them stay in the daylight but not all the time. But other words here is chapter six.


	7. The time at the Drunken pirate

Chapter 7

When the three of us entered to bar. I noticed it looked like a pirate ship. There was a anchor on the wall and other things you would see on a ship. "Hey! Haven't seen you here for a while one-eye dragon." said a man coming towards us. He had white hair, a blue eye and a purple-pinkish eye patch. He was were a light purple shirt, baggy jeans and converse. "Who's the girl?" I looked up and he was staring at me.

"Oh...My name is Haley David." I said after a short silence. He smiled and let out a laugh.

"You have a wired last name Haley." he replied. I looked a way and muttered. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up and saw Kojuro. "Sorry you can call me Motochika or Chika-chan."

"Okay..." I said. Motochika lead us towards the bar. There were two people already there but they were in the shadows.

"What would you like to eat?" I looked up and saw that Motochika was staring at me again "I can cook you anything you like. More like Motonari can."

"What am I making Pirate?" said a man coming from the kitchen. He had brown hair that came to his chin and his eyes were green. He was wearing green everything. He gaze went from Motochika to me. "Well woman what do you want?"

"Uh...Waffles." I whispered he sighed.

"Alright. What do you two want?" Kojuro and Masamune said what they wanted and Motonari went back to the kitchen. "So... why do you two have a human with you?" I noticed the other two people at the bar fell silent.

"Does it matter?" stated Kojuro, as he glanced at the two people.

"Well most people run. You two have a beautiful navy eyed chick with you." explained Motochicka. I blushed and looked away "What? Nobody tells you enough Haley?." I looked at Motochika out of the corners on my eyes; He was smirking. Before I could say anything, Motonari came back out with a tray with our food on it. "Here you three go."

"Thanks." I said as I took my plate. The waffles looked good; I grabbed the bottle of syrup that Motonari sat out and drowned my waffles in it.

"So why?" asked Motochika

"Because we are allowed too." said Masamune, who want playing with his food. Kojuro ate quietly and watched Masamune. The two other people left the bar and Motochika watched them closely.

"How come your not scared?" I shrugged my shoulder and shoved another piece of waffle in my mouth. Then my phone went off again for the second time that night. I looked at the caller Id '_oh crap!' _I pressed the ignore button. It rang again a few minutes later.

"Who is it?" asked Masamune looking over my shoulder.

"My cousin." I sighed getting up from my seat. "Hello?" I answered

"_Really you're ignoring me Hal?" _said a woman's voice.

"Yeah." I walked towards the door.

"_Well don't it's rude._"

"Fine. What do you want?" I asked exiting the bar.

"_Jeez. Okay what do you want for your birthday?"_

"Nothing."

"_Come on you said that last year." _I sighed Charlie or Charlotte was my older cousin that worked as a security guard at a law firm. Pulse she was annoying.

"Okay...How about a lap top."

"_That I can do. It's a done deal no going back. I'll talk to you later."_

"Okay bye." She hung up and I turned around to go back into the bar. There were two men standing behind me.

"So...hanging out with vampires, Huh?" said one coming closer.

"You should trust them." The other one said circling me.

"I don't care." I stated

"Hear that Pete. She doesn't care." said the second one

"Your too pretty to be around them." Pete replied coming closer reaching over to grab the end of my hair.

"How about we teach you a lesson." the second one said trying to grab me but I kicked him in the face. '_Good thing mom put me though martial arts_' Pete grabbed my leg and pulled it. I fell on my back hard and got the breath knocked out of me. Then the second person got up and grabbed the front of my shirt.

"You little brat." he growled out flinging me into a wall. I slid down the wall while Pete and his partner closed in on me. I tried to get up and they laughed. I heard a bang as the door of the bar slammed open. There was a crackling noise like lightning as Kojuro came out. He was angry and it was lightning that was sparking all over the place. His gaze went from the two men to me. I didn't notice before but I was bleeding and the warm blood was trailing down my neck. He gaze went back to the two men "Who hurt her?" He said deadly calm. Masamune and Motochika came up behind him and saw that I was bleeding.

"Why does it matter Monster." said Pete

"Haley..." He looked at me again "Go back in the bar." I nodded not wanting to cause more trouble. Motochika stepped around Kojuro and held his hand out. I took it and I became a little dizzy. Motochika led me back into the bar. I looked over my shoulder, Kojuro and Masamune both had there backs to me as the door shut. I was led to the bar and sat down in a stool. Then Motochika went into the kitchen to get a first aid kit. Then came back out with Motonari following after him. "Your going to do it wrong."

"No I won't." Motochika set the kit on the bar.

"Yes you will." Motonari said opening the first aid kit. Motonari seemed like the person that didn't like helping other people but he was cleaning up my wound any way. While he cleaned my wound and with Motochika staring at me. I let my thoughts drift to the look on Kojuro face. Then I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** I have deiced that Motonari is hard to write for. I hope you enjoyed chapter 7 ^_^


	8. Off to work I go and you don't what?

Chapter 8

_There was laughing and I opened my eyes. The man that I only knew as Lord Hiko was standing outside of the cell. "Had a nice sleep Kagami?" he snared._

_"Yeah...until you interrupted it." I replied. He smiled and got closer to the bars._

_"Would your heart break?"_

_"What?"_

_"Would your heart break?" He said again. He looked happy and my eyes widened._

_"What did you do!?" I demanded _

_"Nothing yet but I will when the time is right."_

I woke up and stared at the ceiling. '_How did I get home?'_ I looked over at my window which was open_ 'Oh...Yeah Kojuro and Masamune must have brought me in.' _I looked over at my clock it read 6:00 am. '_Great I have to get ready for work._' I sat up and my head started to pound. I went over to the mirror that was on the back of the door and looked at myself. Short brown hair and Navy eyes; I remember Sasuke talking about them. I sighed did Kagamgi really look like this? I went turned towards my closet and took out my work clothes. Then I headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Once I was done my thoughts started to trail off to what the men said about vampires being monsters. They are short of like humans except for the drinking blood part. There was a knock on the other side of the door. "Haley."

"Yeah?" I opened the door to see my mom.

"There someone at the door for you." '_WHAT!?_'

"Okay..." I wonder who was at the door? I speed walked to my room and tossed my clothes in the hamper. Then put on my shoes, ran down stairs and got something for breakfast. "Bye Mom."

"Bye sweetie." I opened the front door and saw a figure sitting on the stairs wearing a hoodie. They turned their head and noticed it was Masamune. "It's daylight and your out here." He smirked and got up from his seat.

"That is why I am wearing this." He said gesturing to his hoodie. He walked down the stairs and I followed him. I took the lead as I walked towards work. "What are you doing here?"

"What I am not allowed to check on a friend?" he smiled put on sunglasses. I laughed a little and he scowled at me. "WHAT!?"

"Your wearing sunglasses when you have an eye patch." I laughed again, He smirked and chuckled a little. We continued in silence after that.

"What happened last night?" I eventually said

"We beat them up and you fell a sleep. Kojuro carried you to the car and when carried you thought the window. By the way I love your room." He said smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"I hope you didn't go though my underwear drawer." I said. He laughed and put his arm around me then he put it down. We made it to my work; I turned and stared at him. "Haley...Keep an eye on Kojuro for me." He was staring at the bookstore.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just keep an eye on him."

"Okay...I will." I said digging for my phone.

"My number is already in there," He said turning to walk away "Call if something is wrong." I sighed. Where is he going? I opened contacts on my phone. There was a lot of new numbers that I didn't know. He must have taken my phone and put the contacts that I would need. I stopped at Masamune's number and changed the ring tone to _'Let the flames begin'_ by Paramore. Then I went to Kojuro's number and paused what song would match him? I sighed. I felt weight on my shoulders. "Hello Haley!"

"Hi Gwen." Putting my phone away. Gwen was my boss. She had strawberry blond hair and sky blue eyes. She own the bookstore for seven years. She has only one employee, me. She lets me be a little late for work. "I am I late?"

"No but I do want to know who you were talking to?" She had a huge smile on her face.

"A friend." '_That I met last night._'

"He's cute you should ask him out." She said bluntly. We both turned to go into the bookstore; the store had tons of books and no room. "Okay I want you to go though that stack of books." She pointed to a stack taller than me

"You want smaller stacks?" I said looking at it.

"See you know what I am talking about." She turned to go into the back room. While I started to make the stack smaller.

About nine hours later. I had made eleven stacks into twenty smaller ones; most of them were the same book. I heard the bell jingle and Gwen greet who ever came in. I was starting on another stack, that I needed a step stool for. I climbed up and took books off the stack, climbed down and set them on the table.

"So, this is what you do at work?" said a deep voice behind me. I turned and saw Kojuro. He was dressed in a hoodie and had sunglasses in his hand. I nodded and climb back on the step stool.

"Some times I am at the cash register." I replied coming down and setting books on the table. Kojuro leaned against the bookcase watching me do my job.

"Hey Haley!" Gwen said coming around the corner and seeing Kojuro but looked at me. "Your'e done for the day and you can have the day off tomorrow. I have to go some where."

"Okay thanks." I replied putting the last of the book on the table. Gwen smiled at me and then went to the back room. I walked to the front of the store and Kojuro followed me. I opened the door and saw Kojuro car. He stepped around me and opened the door. I got in, he closed the door and got in on the drivers side. Kojuro started the car and there was a heavy silence. I watch everything pass in a blur, before I heard Kojuro say something. "Masamune stop by?"

"Yeah this morning. I don't know where he went. He sighed and I looked over at him. He was tense. We were nearing my house and Kojuro parked out front.

"Haley I want you to stay away from us." He said bluntly

"Why? Is this about last night? If it is I am-"

"HALEY!" Kojuro looked angry "It is about last night. That's what happens around us. You guy are so fragile." He muttered the last part but I still heard it. I stared at him. Then opened the car door and got out. '_Fine if he doesn't want me around. I'll just ignore him._' I climbed the steps and went in.

"Haley who gave you a ride home?" asked my mom.

"A friend." I replied walking towards the stairs.

"Your making friends that's great! You should invite them over for dinner." My mom said coming into the room. "Honey? Are you alright? your crying." '_I am I?_' I reached up to my face and it came back wet. "Sweetie?"

"He doesn't want to be my friend anymore. I replied continuing up stairs and into my room. I closed the door and slid down it. Then I cried.

* * *

**A/N:** Funny thing about the bookstore. I recently went into a used bookstore and there was stacks of books everywhere.

Thank you for the reviews ^-^ I really like reading them.


	9. A visit and the rest of the story

chapter 9

It has been two weeks since Kojuro told me to stay away. During that time I went to work like normal and Charlie kept calling me saying she can't wait. I also tried to look up the man in my dream and failed. Then one day I debated to go to Kenshin and Shingen's house. I sighed; I was going even if Kojuro heard. I waited until night and got a little sleep. Around eleven I got out of bed and changed out of PJs. I change into a blue tank top and black skinny jeans. I picked up my converse and head to the front door. Once I got on the porch I put my shoes on and then walked down the steps and took a left. I walked until I came to the dirt drive way and ran the rest of the way. The house came into view, it was done being painted. The house now was white with a red trim but the window were still boarded up. I walked up the steps and knocked on the door. I stood there catching my breath, when the door opened Yukimura stood there. "Lady Haley! What are you doing here?"

"Hello Yukimura," I replied "May I come in?"

He stared at me and then let me in. I said thank you and waited for him. He closed the door and tuned and looked at the floor. "Haley?" I looked up and saw Kasuga. She came bounding down the stairs and hugged me. "It's nice to see you!" she said pulling back to look at me "Is something wrong?"

"I am not really suppose to be here." I said rubbing the back of my head. Yukimura looked up and walked closer to me.

"Why!?" He said placing his hand on my shoulders.

"Kojuro said I have to stay away but I want to finish that conversion we keep putting off." Yukimura's grip tightened a little, then he hugged me. His face buried in my shoulder, Kasuga was smiling.

"I'll go get my lord, Takada and Sasuke." she said going up the stairs fast. Yukimura shook a little and muttered something. "What Yuki?" I shortened his name, he pulled back and stared at my with a determined look. It was like a fire was lit. "Haley, I did not expect to see you." I looked up and saw Shingen standing on the stairs smiling.

"Oyakata-sama! Master Katakura was banning her from seeking our help!" Yukimura Shouted.

"Well seeing any vampires." I said looking away. Yukimura looked at me, Shingen came down the stairs and put his hand on my head. I looked up and saw a kind look on his face.

"You're allowed here my dear," he said, I nodded my head "How about we go sit down and wait for the others." I headed to the living room and sat down in the same spot I always do. Yukimura sat down next to me, Sasuke came in smiling and sat on other side of me, Kasuga came in scowled at Sasuke and then sat by my legs. Kenshin came in smiled and sat in his usual spot. Now every one was in the room.

"Where should we start." Yukimura said starting the conversion.

"How about we start were we left off." I said bravely. I looked around the room and noticed everyone was impressed I spoke out bravely.

"Yes...It was about that man you mention," Said Kenshin leaning back in his chair. I nodden my head and Sasuke smiled "His name is Ichiro Hiko; he was a lord that ruled in a village in Aki."

"That's the land Motonari Mori ruled, right?"

"Yes and Ichiro is Kagami's brother." said Shingen and he looked mad.

"She wasn't raised in the Hiko clan. She was raised in Oshu as a servant." Kenshin explained "Then she met Masamune Date and joined his army." _'Okay so she meet Masamune and joined his army.'_

"Her brother took it as an alliance years later," I said everyone nodded their heads. "But did Motonari know?"

"He knew all along. He let it happen. He planned to kill Ichiro but the Date army foiled his plan." Sasuke cut in. The room fell silent we were thinking it over. "So what happened to her?" I broke the silence. Yukimura looked over at me with a sad look on his face.

"Master Katakura killed her on accident. Ichiro push her in front of him." whispered Yukimura, I looked away. So that why Kojuro didn't want her around. She looked like Kagami, acted like her, smiled like her and stood up to people like her.

"Your not Kagami, Haley," said Kenshin braking me out of my thoughts "You live a different life young one." I smiled Kenshin really knew how to reassure people. I felt a arm across my shoulders. I looked over next to me and saw Yukimura hugging me. Then there was a bang at the door. Yukimura moved his arm back to his side and Sasuke got up to answer the door. Kojuro stormed in a few seconds later and saw me sitting next to Yukimura.

"Haley..." He growled and Sasuke came in behind him rubbing his head.

"Please have a seat Master Katakura." Said Shingen. Kojuro glared at him but didn't sit down. Sasuke returned back to his seat next to me. I was nervous to continue but got over it qucikly. "So about the curse."

"The curse was based on who ever can stop it but no one knows where the book is." Kasuga said. '_Okay there a book no one can find.'_

"Haley," I turned to Yukimura "What are you planing?"

"It's not done yet. My plan." I replied

"Tell us what you have so far." I looked at Shingen. He wanted to hear my thoughts.

"so far I know there is a book. I can look up Ichiro name on the internet to she if the book exists." Shingen nodded his head.

"What then!" Yukimura said getting in the spirit

"I haven't got that part down yet." I rubbed the back of my head. '_What happens if I find the book?_' Kojuro didn't say anything and just stared at me.

"If it is still in Japan. Someone would have to go with you. If you are planning to go." Inputted Kasuga

"But I need to look up Ichiro first."

"I'll go get my Laptop." Said Sasuke getting up and going up stairs. He came back in under three mintues and handed me the laptop. I open it and clicked the web browser. I typed in _'Ichiro Hiko'_ and a bunch of links came up. I scrolled down until I found something interesting and clicked on it. '_Hiko castle can not be turned into a museum because no one can get in.'_ Sasuke and Yukimura were looking over my shoulders, when I stopped searching.

"It still at the castle?" Yukimura said confused.

"Must be or something that will lead us to it." I replied looking at the article. I scrolled down further and stopped at a picture of a huge castle. The gate looked new but it had the same walls. I looked closer and there was something etched into the wall. "Hey Sasuke what is that?" He leaned over to see what I was looking at.

"Some type of markings," Sasuke replied "Can't you zoom in closer?"

"It would ruin the picture and make it blurry." I said leaning back.

"Then we will have to got to Japan." Yukimura stood up and he was excited.

"Yukimura sit down." Shingen said looking at him. He was probably debating if we should go or not. Also who should go, Kojuro looked at Shingen, Yukimura was still standing and Kasuga stood up.

"Haley shouldn't go." everyone including me looked at Kojuro.

"Why not!?" yelled Yukimura

"She's human Sanada," Kojuro looked over at him "It is far too dangerous for her."

"What happens if she is the only one that can translate the markings!" Yukimura went around the coffee table and got closer to Kojuro. Kojuro got even closer, it looked like a fight was about to break out and it did. Yukimura swung a punch and Kojuro moved out of the way. He grabbed Yukimura's arm and threw him in to the entryway . I got up and set the laptop on the couch. Sasuke arm shot out in front of me, I looked over at him, the look in his eyes said don't. I heard a crash and Yukimura came in an slammed into the coffee table. Kojuro came in and grabbed the front of his shirt and brought him to eye level. "You might have fought Masamune over four hundred years ago but I am different Sanada." I just stared, Kojuro was angry like the day at the bar. Lightning was sparking all over the place and Yukimura was on fire.

"Enough!" Boomed Shingen's voice, He looked scary too. I flinched as Shingen got up, you could not see his face but you could see two yellow circles were his eyes were. Kasuga grabbed me and put me on the other side of Sasuke.

"We'll deal with some other time," said Kenshin getting up. He looked at me, I probably looked scared out of my mind and worried. "Haley needs to go home." Kojruo set Yukimura down.

"Thanks for letting me continue our chat." I said moving towards the door.

"Your welcome. You can come back anytime young one." I nodded my head and quickly went to the door. I wanted to avoid Kojuro and think this over. I ran pass the broken vase and out the front door. I ran pass Kojuro car with the drivers door open and down the dirt driveway to the side walk. I turned and ran home to my nice warm room. Away from vampires and drama.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	10. Dinner with parents and Druken Pirate

It's been two days since. Between being home and at work, I looked up more information on Ichiro Hiko. Ichiro was the first son out of nine to Sakura and Sora Hiko. Sora was given the villiage by his father who got it from Motonari's father, in hope it would bring peace. Sakura really wanted a girl, so she out and had a child with a servant. In fear that he sons and husband would find out she sent the servant away with her infant child. Years later on her deathbed she told Ichiro of Kagami. Ichiro really mad went to look for his mothers mistake and found out Kagami was a part of the Date army. An idea dawned on him that he could use the Date army as an alliance. That plan was foiled like Kenshin told me. My phone rang ans I ignored it knowing who it was. Kojuro has been calling me. A few minutes it rang again. I got up for my desk and flopped down on my bed reaching for my cell phone on my night stand. I pressed the ignore button, rolled over so I was on my back. Once again it rang and I gave in. "Hello..."

"..." I sighed, he called and he does want to talk to me.

"Fine whatever." I went to hang up when I heard a voice.

"_Haley..."_

"WHAT!?" I yelled getting annoyed. I sat up on my bed.

"..."

"Let me guess...your going to tell me I am weak, I am a fragile human and I should stay away from you," I ranted and starting to cry "You know Kojuro you could have killed me the first day you met me...you could have." I was mad and a little sad, he could have killed me but he didn't.

"_Haley you have to see it my way."_ He said finally.

"What? Stay far a way." I hiccuped. I heard a growl on the other end and he hung up. I tossed my phone on my desk and flopped down again. He is so...I couldn't find a work for it. I stared at the ceiling for an hour before I heard a knock at the door. "Haley there someone at the door for you." I got up and my mom was standing there. "Honey?"

"I am fine," I said putting on a smile "Who at the door?"

"He had a scar on his face." '_Kojuro...'_

"Okay..." I turned back into my room and grabbed my sandals.

I went down stairs and opened the front door. I found Kojuro leaning against his car; He didn't look up as I got closer.

"Haley..your so different." he said

"Yeah you said that before," I closed my hand into a fist. "Will you quit trying to get rid of me." He looked up but you couldn't tell because of his sunglasses. He sighed it was mixed with a growl. He moved his hand to my face and I blushed. His thumb rubbed in a small circle and then he pulled me into a hug.

"Haley..." His deep voice sounded angry and sad "What would happen if someone killed you?"

"I..If someone tried to kill me... I have a feeling you will kill them first." I replied and he hugged me tighter. He moved his head to my neck. "And if I kill you?" I really would know what would happen if Kojuro killed me. He probably couldn't live with himself. I pulled back and looked at him.

"I don't know what would happen." He sighed and looked away. I heard the front door open, I turned and saw my mom standing there. She had a look on her face that said are you going to invite him in or what? I turned back to Kojuro and he was looking at me. I sighed.

"Would you like to come in? Before my mom comes down here." I asked. His shaded his went from me to my mom.

"Sure..." He sighed, knowing he probably couldn't avoid this. I turned to the house with Kojuro in tow, I made it up the steps.

"Mom this is Kojuro." I introduced. My mom shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you. Haley has really hot friends." I blushed three shades and looked away. I also started to mutter. Kojuro looked away too with a faint blush. "Okay, two come inside it's getting a little chilly." she turned to go back inside. I followed and Kojuro followed in after me. I took off my sandles and left them by the door. Kojuro took off his sunglasses,he looked around the living room. It had a sofa, a coffee table in front of it, a chair next to the couch, pictures of me on the fireplace and a T.V. in the corner.

"Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes. You two don't have to stay down here." said my mom from the kitchen. I dragged Kojuro up stairs before she changed her mind. I went to my room and Kojuro looked around. He spotted my Katana and he picked it up. "Where did you get this?"

"I got as a birthday present." I replied. He turned to look at me.

"Do you know how to use it?"

"No."

"I'll teach you. So you can protect yourself." He said putting it back. He turned back, grabbing my arm, he pulled me into his chest. His face was inches from mine, he was staring into my eyes and I stared back. Then my phone rang playing '_Renegade' _by Paramore. I scowled a little knowing who it was. I went over to my desk and grabbed my phone. I was about to press ignore, when Kojuro pulled it out of my hands and pressed talk. "What do you want Sarutobi?" I don't know what Sasuke said but Kojuro scowled. He looked over at me. "We'll meet you at the Drunken Pirate later." He hung up my phone.

"That wasn't fair." I pouted. Kojuro smirked and pulled my lip.

"You know you're cute when you do that."

"You think I am cute?" I blushed. He chuckled and put me into a hug. I never seen him act like this, well I don't know how he really acts. I heard a knock at my door and my mom saying dinner was ready. I sighed and tried to pull away. Kojuro had me in a really tight hug. He let go and we headed to the door, down the stairs to the dining room. The dining room had seats for four, a dying plant in the corner and it looked pretty normal. "Come on you two. Sit down." My mom came in with dinner which was meat loaf and she went back into the kitchen.

"Mom, do you need any help?" I asked

"No, no sit down." I sat down on one side and Kojuro sat across from me. The front door opened and me dad came in. He saw Kojuro and stared. My mom came in with the potatoes. "Hello Kyle. How way your day?"

"Fine..." He trailed off. He and Kojuro were having a stare down. My mom sat at the end of the table, she started to serve herself and me. My dad sat at the head of the table, never talking his gaze off Kojuro. "Now boys, wait until after dinner." My mom didn't look up as she started to eat. I looked up from my food, the still stared at each other as they served there food. I snickered, Kojuro glanced at me, my dad looked down and my mom of course kept eating. "Haley who your friend?"

"Oh. Dad this is Kojuro and Kojuro thi is my dad." I said quickly '_Also don't lecture him or kill_ _him_.' I thought. Kojuro smirked, hopefully my dad didn't see, There was silence. "So kojuro what do you do for a living?" My eyes widened.

"I am a free lance worker." He answered. '_Nice save._' I thought looking up at him.

"What kind of freelance work?"

"Kyle." my mom cut in. She was glaring at my dad, I was done with my dinner and so was Kojuro. I took his plate and excused myself. I went to the kitchen, rinse both plates off and went back into the dining room to find my mom still glaring at my dad. Kojuro was staring at both of them.

"Alright, we're leaving." I said

"Alright, have fun." My mom smiled. My dad was about to protest but one look at me mom's face that changed. "Fine whatever have fun."

Kojuro got up and followed me to the front door. I put on my shoes, then stepped on to the front porch, we went to his car and I opened the passenger door but didn't get in. "Haley..."

"Yeah?" He was standing at the front of the car.

"Never mind." He replied getting in the driver side and I got in.

"Oh come on you can tell me."

"I..." There was a blush across his face. I laughed a little and he glared at me. He started his car, then pulled out onto the road. "Sorry... I didn't mean to laugh. What was it you were going to tell me?"

"It's nothing." He replied. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. I knew we were getting close after a while because of the neon light from far away. Kojuro pulled up to the Drunken Pirate, I saw Sasuke, Yukimura, and Kasuga standing outside of it. I opened my door and got out. Kasuga came up to me and hugged me, I hugged her back. She let go and headed back to the entrance. Yukimura wasn't looking at me but at Kojuro who was coming around the car; I had a feeling he was still mad.

"Took you two long enough." said Sasuke coming towards me. Kojuro glared at him, Sasuke grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the bar. once we entered Motochika was at the bar and Motonari was sitting in front of it. Motochika's eyes looked up, he smiled and I watch Motonari turn his head.

"Whatcha guys here for?" asked Motochika we took a seat at the bar.

"She knows about the book." Sasuke said getting to the point. Motochika's eye's widened and Motonari remained the same.

"No one knows wh-"

"It's still in Japan." Kasuga cut in. Motonari's face changed; He looked at me and then looked at Kasuga.

"Where?"

"Still at the castle...well something is there." Sasuke answered Motonari's question. Motonari stood up and stormed off to the kitchen, you can here a crash and cussing. Motochika tried not to laugh when Motonari came back out with something in his hand and smacked him in the head with it. The thing in his hand was a leek, Kojuro eyes shined, I paled and stared at him. I thought I would have never seen the look on his face in my whole life. everyone acted like it was normal and Sasuke laughed at me.

"So..." said Kasuga getting us back on track " What do we do?"

There was silence, no one new what to say. I looked over at Yukimura and Kojuro, I hope a fight doesn't break out. Kasuga moved closer to me just in case. Sasuke moved closer to Yukimura. Motochika didn't say any thing.

"We need to go back to Japan to where my land use to be." Said Motonari breaking the silence. We all nodded our heads. We need to go back to end this curse.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if you got confused with is chapter.


	11. The new comer?

We deiced that we were leaving sometime after August 31st. Which mean I would be here for my birthday, of course the olny person that knew was Sasuke. He teased me a little and I elbowed him as hard as I could. He pretend it hurt, Kasuga laughed at him, Yukimura moved away from me just in case I elbowed him too. Motonari came and sat down by me; He didn't look at me but at Motochika. Kojuro was standing off to the side and watching. There was a bang at the front of the bar and Motochika went to go check it out, three minutes later he came back with someone. They had long brown hair in a pony tail, brown eyes and a big smile on their face.

"Keiji-dono! It been a long time." Yukimura greeted.

"Hey Yukimura." Keiji Replied he look over at me. Yukimura noticed.

"Oh this is Lady Haley."

"So that's where you went." Keiji said

"How do you know about Haley. Maeda?" Kojuro growled, getting closer.

"Hold on! Right eye of the dragon," Keiji waved his hands wildly. "I am the one that gave Sasuke the information on Haley-chan." Kojuro glared over at Sasuke, who was about to run.

"Yeah, He gave me information on Haley but she didn't know who." Sasuke said quickly. My phone rang breaking the tension. I pulled it out and looked at the caller Id, it said Charlie. I hit the talk button. "Hello..."

"_What kind of greeting is that?_" Her sweet voice said.

"Uh..."

"_No matter. I'll be there this weekend and I just wanted to tell you again. Since you seem to forget things."_

"I don't forget things. You sometime do. I don't." Heard a laugh.

"_Okay what ever floats your boat. See you next weekend._" There was a click. My eye twitched, shes really annoying. Kojuro stared at me, then looked at the clock on the wall, it was probably late. He look back at me, sighed. "Haley and I have to leave."

"Do you really have to go?" Whined Keiji hugging me.

"I have work in the morning. So yes we do." I said, Keiji pouted and then let go. Kasuga got up and hugged me, Yukimura glared a Kojuro and Motochika said I could come back anytime. Kojuro and I left the bar, got into the car and he started to drive me home. The car ride was silent and I was watching the dark shapes outside the window.

"I am still against you going." Kojuro's voice cut though. I glanced at him and then looked back out the window.

"You'll be there," I knew he was staring at me "Besides I can fight back." We were arriving at my house, Kojuro pulled his car up and turned it off. He turned to me.

"That's not the point. Haley."

"Then what is Kojuro?"

"You could get hurt," I turned towards him "And you don't know us that well."

I stared at his brown eyes they were darker than when I ever seen them before. I could tell he was keeping something from me. He pulled me into a hug and I slightly hugged him back. Then he pulled back and his lips were hovering over mine but I pulled away. I turned and was about to open the car door. "Haley..."

"Hmmmm?" I turned to look at him.

"Night." He muttered. I smiled and caught the look in his eyes before getting out. It was sadness. I walked onto the front porch, after he left, I turned around and looked up at the sky. I looked at the stars, remembering the time I lived in Montana near my grandparents. Then my dad got a job in New York were you couldn't see the stars but here I am now in Oregon. I shook my head and sighed before going into the house.

* * *

**A/N:** A short chapter. There happens to be a lot of hugging in this story. I didn't notice that until now. Oh well hope you enjoy this Chapter


	12. A birthday

"Hal!" a voice yelled. I woke up and fell out of bed. Then I sat up, looked around and spotted a grinning Charlie. She came in and jumped onto my bed. "Soooo."

"So?" I said getting off the floor and started towards my dresser.

"Got a boyfriend yet?"

"No." I replied pulling out a light blue tank top and jeans.

"Oh come on! Who was the guy you brought to dinner?"

"How...how do..." I stuttered and probably had a blush across my face. Charlie was laughing at me.

"Aunt Erica told me."

"Doesn't mean I have a boyfriend. He was a friend." Charlie rolled her eyes and rolled over on my bed to stare at the ceiling.

"Yeah you say that now."

"What about your boyfriend?" I changed the subject. She rolled over again and stared at me. She smiled a little. Her boyfriend was a nice man that she met a coffee shop, more like he split coffee on her and she got really mad at him. Sometime later they met again, in the same shop, she apologized for how she behaved and now they are going out.

"Same old same old." she held up her hand and I saw the ring. I smiled and jumped on the bed after she got up.

"You're getting married!"

"Yes but your mom doesn't know so. Shoo." She got off my bed and went over to my desk. She spotted a piece of paper on my desk. "You want to go to Japan?"

"Yeah, I haven't told my mom and dad yet." I said getting off my bed to stand next to her.

"With your friend?"

"Friends..."

"I'll pay for it. As part of your birthday gift. When do you thinking of on going?"

"You don't have to do that!" I waved my hands wildly. I saw her smile. "Fine sometime after August 31st."

"Alright just tell me the day and time. Then I will by your ticket." She replied. There was a knock on the door, I went around the bed and answered the door. My mom was the smiling.

"What are you two doing up here?" She asked

"Talking..."

"Hal has something to ask you Aunt Erica." said Charlie quickly slipping around my mom. I glared after her.

"What is it Haley?" '_Here it goes._'

"I would like to go to Japan with a few friends." I said quickly. My mom stared at me and then a smile creeps onto her face.

"Sure I would have to tell your father. Now come down stairs birthday girl and get some waffles." She replied walking out of my room. I stood there shock for a second before I fallowed her down stairs. The rest of the day was a blur. There was cake, presents and Charlie being Charlie. By the end of the day I was somewhat tired. I walked into my room and set my presents on my desk. Then I flopped down on my bed, I stared at the ceiling, this was one of my best birthdays I had. I sighed and rolled over for my cell phone, I checked for texts. One from Yukimura and another from Kasuga wishing me a Happy Birthday. There was one from Sasuke saying he was coming over. After I read it there was a knock at the door and my mom saying there was someone at the door. I got up, put on shoes and went to the front door. I opened it and found Sasuke sitting on the steps.

"Hey Sasuke." I greeted and joined him.

"Hey Haley-chan." He smiled.

"Whatcha her for?"

"Can't I visit the Birthday girl?" He said closing his eyes.

"Yes you can as long as you don't tease me." I replied. He turned his head to the sky. I looked up to, the stars were bright and the moon was out too. His head turned towards me and I looked out of the corner of my eyes. Sasuke's forest green eyes stared at me and the he looked away.

"Haley. What did Master Katakura tell you?"

"When?"

"The other night."

"He didn't want me to go to Japan...He said I could get hurt." I repiled. I got up and walked down the steps. I stopped and looked at the sky again. "Sasuke...What is your opinion?" Sasuke got up and stood next to me. I turned my head to stare at him. He was looking at the stars.

"I want you t go. You're probably the only one that can get us in the castle." He said after a while. He wasn't looking at me and then there was a shout the made us both flinch.

"You two should kiss!" I turned toward the house and glared.

"Shut up Charlie!" There was a giggle, Charlie was on top of the roof, smiling like a goof. Sasuke looked at her. My eyes widened as she jumped of the roof but landed softly.

"Oh come on Hal! Have some fun." She laughed coming towards me. Charlie looked over at Sasuke and looked him over. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Hello I am Charlie. Haley's cousin." She held her hand out.

"Hello, I am Sasuke Sarutobi." Replied Sasuke carefully taking Charlie's hand.

"What do you do for a living?"

"Charlie!" I shouted

"What? I want to know."

"I gather information." Sasuke answered Charlies question.

"Nice," she said taking her hand back. "Well have fun kissing." Charlie went back into the house. I paled and looked away, Sasuke coughed. I looked over at him, he was staring at the sky again.

"Haley..." He said

"Yeah?"

"We decided to leave on the fourth of September."

"Okay..." Sasuke turned to me and kissed me on the cheek. My eyes widened, he smiled cheekily and used ninja speed to leave. I smiled a little and looked up at the sky once more. A shooting star streaked across the sky. I made a silent wish and I hoped it came true.

* * *

**A/N:** hope you enjoyed this chapter ^_^


	13. Leaving for Japan

_"Morning Kagami." Ichiro said pacing in front of my cell. He looked crazier than normal and looked like he was not getting enough sleep. "Your 'friends' are still at the front gate. They joined by Yukimura Sanada and Sasuke Sarutobi." I laughed and he didn't like it._

_"Then why don't you let me go. If you so af-"_

_"I AM NOT AFRAID!" he yelled in my face. he moved back and a gruesome smile grew on his face. "I know what to do with you." He turned and he left._

"Haley..." said a voice and whoever it was poked me.

"Hey...You're not going to get her up that way Magobei." said another voice

"Then you try to wake her up Yoshinao." replied Magobei.

"Will you two hurry up." It sounded like Samenosuke's voice "Bushichi can't keep look out forever."

"I am already awake guys." I said sitting up and made the three in my room jump.

"Haley-chan don't scare us like that." said Magobei who turned to look at me.

"We wanted to say good-bye. You know because you got an earlier flight than Master Katakura and the others." said Yoshinao. That's right I got an earlier flight because they want me at the house, that Kojuro owned, before them. I think they just didn't want me to be seen with them.

"Okay. Thanks guys."

"Well bye." The three of them left, they were really easy to get along with. I got of bed and navigated to my dresser. I pulled out one of my many blue shirts, got out my jeans and then put my socks on. I looked around and my converse were missing.

"Where did my shoes go?"

"Check your closet."

"WHA!?" I spun around and saw Sasuke sitting on my window sill. He smiled and I scowled at him.

"You should see the look on your face."

"What are you doing here?" I asked going over to my closet.

"I wanted to see if you were awake and tell you to be careful," I turned to Sasuke. He had a serious look on his face. "You shouldn't trust anyone once you get off the plane and go straight to the house." I looked away, I should have guess he or Kojuro would say that.

"I am serious Haley. If you get yourself kidnapped before we even get to the castle, Master Katakura going to freak." He got off the window sill and was standing in front of me. I looked up, my navy eyes stared into his green ones.

"You guys shouldn't be worried. I know how to take care of myself and I lived in New York before coming to live here." Sasuke sighed and pulled me into a hug and I hugged back.

"Still can you just do us this one favor?"

"Yeah..Yeah I'll do it."

"Good see you later Haley." He replied. Getting out of my hug and went over to the window to leave. I stood there a little bit, then went over to the closet to grabbed my shoes. After I put my shoes on, I grabbed my suitcase and carry on. Then headed down stairs, at the bottom my mom had a worried look on her face.

"I am having second thoughts." She said as I reached the bottom.

"Mom, I am Twenty and not a kid anymore."

"Still your going to a foreign country and your still my baby."

"Erica...She'll be fine." My dad cut in, coming from the living room.

"But Kyle..."

"Kojuro will be with her. Even though I don't trust him yet." He muttered the last part but I still heard him.

"Okay...come on before you miss your plane." My mom replied opening the front door. The ride to the airport was full of dos and don'ts. Getting there the baggage claim didn't suck that much, I went though the metal detector and my carry on went though the scanner. Then I was waiting for my flight, I looked around and spotted a sign that said "Flight to Sendai airport now boarding." I made it over to where the line was. I heard a next and I went up handed the woman my ticket. She looked it over and said it was good. I walked onto the plane and took my seat, my phone buzzed. I took it out and noticed it was a text from Masamune. I opened it up, it said "Have a nice flight!" I smiled and text back "I will." The flight attendant asked my to turn off my phone and I did. This was going to be a adventure I will never forget.

* * *

**A/N:** I never been on a plane so I don't know what really happens. I hope enjoyed chapter 13


	14. The House

The plane landed in Sendai around twelve and my stomach was begging for lunch. I deiced, I had to wait until I got to the house because I wanted to keep my promise to Sasuke. After grabbing my bag, I walked outside and it was beautiful. I pulled out the address that Kojuro gave me. I found my way to the main road and started walking. There was stores that lined the street, selling books, food, and other things. I walked until I found the street and walked until I found the house. The house was big, it had a gate in the front, that lead to the court yard and the main part of the house. I reached into my pocket, pulled out a key ring that had three keys, I put one of the keys in the lock and turned with a clank. I pushed the gate and it creaked open. Once in the court yard, I turned and shut the gate.

I walked to the porch and took my shoes off. Then put on the slippers that was next to the door. I picked up my suitcase and balanced my shoes on top, so I could put the key in the lock. Once inside, I left my shoes by the door and walked up the step to the entryway. The house was spacious, it had a big entryway, the living room was off to the right. It had a T.V., a coffee table and a couch. I walked in to the living room and noticed that I could see the kitchen in the next room. I set my things down and deiced to explore the place. I went back to the entryway, there was two more doors, I went to the one closes to me, it turned out to be a closet. I went over to the other door which was made of paper, I slid it open, it lead to the inner courtyard. It had a rock garden and a covered wrap around porch. I walked out on to the porch and closed the door behind me. I walked to the right finding another door, I slid the door open finding it to be a bedroom and it had a rolled up futon, there was also a dresser. I closed the door and continued to explore, there was five bedrooms, three bathrooms, a laundry room and an office. I went back to the living room and deiced to have lunch then take a nap.

About two hours later I woke up, I knew the other wouldn't be here until later. So I grabbed my laptop and surfed the web. Then I checked my email, one from my mom, one from Charlie and one from Kojuro. I clicked on Kojuro's "**DON'T LEAVE THE HOUSE!**"

"Yeah, I already know that." I said aloud. I closed it read the one from my mom and wrote back. After I was done I looked around the room and then my eyes landed on the T.V. remote. Turning on the T.V.,flipped thought the channels, when all of a sudden the front door slammed open. I jump off the couch and looked toward the doorway, Yukimura came skidding around the corner. He looked down at me, I smile came across his face, he came over picked me off the floor. "Lady Haley!"

"Yeah?" I said and was brought in to a hug.

"YUKIMURA WHERE ARE YOUR MANNERS?!" yelled Shingen's voice from the entryway.

"I am sorry my lord. I was worried about Haley because the light were not on." He replied spinning around with me still in a hug.

"Dude I need to breath." I didn't notice everyone coming around the corner. There was Shingen, Motonari, Motochika, Sasuke and Kojuro. Kenshin and Kasuga stayed in the U.S., Keiji and Masamune were going to meet us at Hiko castle.

"Oh...Sorry Lady Haley." apologized Yukimura letting go of me. '_Man vampires are strong even if they don't look like it._'

"Where you watching T.V.?" asked Sasuke looking around us.

"And why were you on the floor?" said Yukimura

"Yes sort of and if you came in the house like a normal person I wouldn't have jumped off the couch." I replied all in one breath.

"Again I apologize. The lights were not on and I thought you weren't here." Yukimura rubbed the back of his head.

"That's because I told her not to leave the house." Kojuro said.

"And I told here to come straight here." added Sasuke.

"But still the light were not on." Yukimura inputted again.

"I would have turn them on eventually." I deadpanned. I turned back to the T.V. which was showing an anime show.

"So...we have to talk about sleeping arrangements." Said Motochika coming to sit on the couch.

"There is five bedrooms," I said they stared at me "What?! I had to to explore."

"Okay five bedrooms. So four would have to share." Motonari said coming to stand next to me.

"Lady Haley get her own." Yukimura said

"I agree." inputted Kojuro

"Okay. So sharing?" Said Shingen. I was already inching towards the door. I noticed Motochkia watching me out of the corner of his eyes, but I was out the door and going to the first bedroom I saw earlier. I made it to the bedroom open the door quickly, turning to see Motochika and slam the door quickly. "Oh come on Haley!"

"Find another room Motochika."

"Damn." I heard him run off. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: **hoped you enjoyed chapter fourteen. This really seems like it not a Vampire fanfic.


	15. Meeting Kagami

In the end Motonari and Motachika had to share a room, Motonari looked like he didn't mind but his eyes read he really didn't want to. So that left Sasuke and Kojuro to share the other, the both of them took the room next to mine. Motochika were trying to figure out how they got pass him and why they both shared a room. My theory was they could stand each other, well somewhat. Yukimura and Shingen got there own rooms. Now I lay in bed staring at the ceiling, I am in Japan with a bunch of vampires, not that I minded, well Kojuro did. I sighed and rolled over. I wasn't going to fall asleep,Shingen suggested that I sleep. That right it was daylight and I am in bed, I use to stay up all night when I was younger, then sleep all day but now I can't. I got up, dressed in a green shirt, for once it's not blue, and jeans. I slipped out into the hall, then walked towards the living room. I opened my laptop, waited for it to boot up before I checked my email. The only person that wrote was my mom.

"Couldn't sleep?" said a voice behind me. I turned my head and saw Kojuro standing in the door way. He was wearing a hoodie and pajama pants.

"Nope but I tried." I replied closing my laptop. He came and sat down next to me, then pulling me into his side. I could feel his cold body though the hoodie. I got confused a little because every time he ever hugged my he was warm. "Kojuro I have a question."

"Yeah?" He sounded sleepy.

"Why are you cold. Weren't you warm last time?"

"When we drink blood we become warm. It doesn't last though." He put his head on top of mind, looking up a little I noticed his eyes were closed and he looked dead. I knew he wasn't, this is the first time I saw a vampire sleep. I looked away, my eyes were getting heavy, and I slowly fell a sleep.

* * *

_I was standing in a field, the wind was blowing making the grass sway, looking up I noticed the sky was a light blue, there was no clouds and the sun was really bright but there was no heat coming from it. Looking forward again, there was a forest a head of me, I took a step towards it when a female voice cut though. "Don't go that way." The voice was quite but sounded loud. I turned around and the stood the woman the voice belonged to. She looked just like me but her hair was longer reaching to the middle of her back, her eyes were navy blue like mine and she was wearing sengoku style armor. What got me the most was the Katana on her left hip, inside the guard of the sword had a lightning design and the binding on the handle was navy blue._

_"You're Kagami." I said in awe. I watched a smile come across her face, she was really beautiful._

_"I have been trying to reach you Haley." She replied_

_"Reach me?"_

_"You have seen my memories, yes?"_

_"Yeah." I rubbed the back of my head, she just stared._

_"Haley. This might get worst."_

_"Worst!?"_

_"Calm down you might wake Kojuro with your movement." She said placing her hands on my shoulders. She looked into my eyes. I calmed down a bit, she moved strands of hair out of my face. "Haley...You look just like me but you have such an amazing power. You will find out soon."_

_"Amazing power?"_

_"The book is in the main room remember that." The dream faded and I was left in a dark space. I was floating there when suddenly a had grabbed me and I was slammed back into my body._

* * *

**A/N: **Is the story coming along fine?


	16. What is wrong with me?

"Haley..." said a voice.

"mfmfmm." I replied

"What did she say?" The voice sounded like Motochika. I opened my eyes.

"She still asleep you Pirate." replied Motonari. I got this crazy idea to scare them, so I sat up quickly.

"WHAT TH-" Motochika fell back thud and I started to laugh "THAT WASN'T FUNNY!"

Motonari smirked at Motochika being stupid. Motockia got off the floor and reached over the couch pulling me up. He then put me in a head lock and started rubbing his fist into my head. "Pay back!"

"Ouch Chika-chan stop!" I said trying to get free.

"No! This is pay back for scaring me." He replied still rubbing his fist into my head. Also making this headache I just realize I had hurt more. We all heard a growl come from somewhere, Motochika stopped and was probably looking around but all I could see was the floor.

"I leave for a few minutes and this happens." Said a voice that sounded like an angry Kojuro.

"Cool down right-eye she's fine."

"Chika-chan I have a headache." I said. Motochika let me go, I stood up straight and then punched him in the shoulder.

"Owww,I thought you had a headache." Said Motochika who was now rubbing his arm. _'Faker.'_

"I do." I said turning on my heel and walked to the kitchen. I opened the cabinets looking for some sort of headache meds. I didn't hear Kojuro come in but pain medication showed up in front of my face. "Thanks" I went and opened another cabinet for a glass. I filled it up with water.

"What were you dreaming about?" I paused with the glass half way to my mouth and then drank some water.

"Nothing..." I really didn't want to tell him because it was still confusing to me. Kagami said I had an amazing power, I wonder what it was. I was brought back to reality when Kojuro placed he hands on my shoulder and gave me a look that said 'You're lying and I know it' look.

"It was nothing." I snapped putting the glass in the sink.

"Haley..."

"What? It was just a dream nothing to worry about." He looked at me a while longer and then let go. I put the glass in the sink and walked pass him. What was with me all of a sudden? I use somewhat use to telling people what was on my mind. I walked to my bedroom that I was staying in and fell on to the futon. I closed my eyes and started to think. '_It is in the main room remember that._' "Main room..." I shot up from my bed. '_That's it!_' I got up and slammed open the door making Sasuke jump. "Haley?"_  
_

"Do any of you remember the lay out of the castle?" I said really fast.

"Uhhh," Sasuke rubbed the back of his head "Maybe Master Katakura." '_Figures that fool would know.'_ said a voice in the back of my head

"Okay thanks." I replied turning back into my room.

"Wait, Haley what is this about?" Sasuke tried reaching for my arm, I turned and glared at him. His eyes widened "H...Haley!?" I turned around and slammed the door shut. What is with me? I never acted like this. Then I had the sudden urge to grab my back pack, I dumped the things in my bag on the futon, and grabbed my suitcase. I grabbed a pair of clothes with out looking at them and shoved them in my bag. I zipped it up and looked around. I grabbed my sandals out of my suitcase and snuck out of my bed room I quietly opened the door to the entryway and I could hear Sasuke in the living room talking to whoever was there.

"Haley is acting strange."

"How strange? She seemed fine earlier." I heared Motochika reply.

"You had her in a head lock you Pirate." Motonari said back.

"She asked if anybody knew the lay out of the castle and I said Master Katakura. She said okay thanks and turned back into her room. When I tried to reach out for her arm she glared at me." Sasuke said. He sounded worried.

I didn't hear anyone reply because I was already at the front door opening it quietly. I stepped into the night air, took off my slipper and put my sandals on. I looked around and quietly made my way to the gate. Just as I was about to open it, a hand grabbed my arm and spun me around. They pushed me against the wall next to the gate, their hands were on either side of my head. Once my head stopped spinning I noticed it was Yukimura.

"Where are you going Lady Haley?" he asked I just stared at him. I noticed his face changed from questioning to worry. I wanted to say but I didn't know where I was going.

"Yukimura let go."

"Where are you going?" He asked again

"None of your business."

"You're acting strange like Sasuke said." He looked me over.

'_So what if I am acting strange.'_ Why did I think that? Yukimura backed up "You are not going anywhere. Not until I find out what is wrong with you." I let out a dark chuckle, that didn't sound like me. Yukimura's eyes widened , then a voice that didn't sound like me said._  
_

"I need her you damn cub." My eyes widened then I remember darkness.

* * *

**A/N: **Dun dun dun. cliffhager. ^_^


	17. Different POV'sOh boy

Yukimura's P.O.V.

I stared at Haley or what was suppose to be Haley. Her eyes were not navy blue anymore, they were red, the same color as Ichiro's.

"What surprised to hear my voice?"

"W...What did you do to Haley!" I yelled hoping someone in the house heard me.

"Oh...You mean the girls body I took over?" Ichiro said switching to Haley's voice. "This is part of the curse, she looks like my sister. According to this girls memories it is 2013 correct? Wow the curse worked for a long time."

I was in shock. No Haley can't be apart of this curse too. I was about to say something, when the door to the house slammed off it hinges. Both Ichiro and I turn our heads, Master Katakura was standing there, along with Motochika, Motonari and Sasuke.

"Look who decided to join." Ichiro turned Haley's body and smiled.

"Ichiro?!" said Sasuke

"Boy how can you tell you damn monkey?"

"The tone of Haley's voice."

"Oh...Should I change it to this?" He changed it to the one Haley always used.

"Leave Haley out of this." Master Katakura growled out. Ichiro changed Haley's expression to an evil smirk.

"Oh, you still love my sister. I would guess this girl Haley reminds you of her."

"Haley's different!" I yelled at him

"Different? No I say she just like Kagami." said Ichiro

"NO SHE'S NOT! Haley may look like Kagami but she totally different."

"Sanada, you are not going to get though to him." said Master Katakura. He stepped off the porch and was coming towards me.

"Katakura. What are you doing?" asked Motochika. Motonari didn't say anything but calmly observed.

"Yes, what are you doing?" Ichiro said. His words dripped with sarcasm. Master Katakura was standing right next to me but in a flash he punch Ichiro in the stomach. my eyes widened because it was like punching Haley.

Kojuro's P.O.V.

I punched Ichiro in the stomach. Everyone gave wide eyed stare even Motonari.

"I thought you didn't punch women. Right eye of the dragon." breathed out Ichiro doubling over.

"Even though Haley will feel this later. I am doing this for her sake." I replied and I threw another punch this time to Haley's spine.

"MASTER KATAKURA YOU HAVE TO STOP!" yelled Sanada running forward.

"Yukimura don't!" Saurtobi grabbed Yukimura.

"Sasuke! He going to kill her!" Sanada started to struggle. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Motochika help Sarutobi. I heard movement from inside the house, Takeda must have woken up. I shouldn't be worried about that but about Ichiro. Ichiro stood up,even though I hit the spine, and threw a punch at me.

"So...You are not worried about her?" I caught the fist.

"She will understand why I did this." I replied, twisting the arm behind and knocking the knees underneath. "Haley...I am sorry."

Haley's P.O.V.

I am in a dark space but I can see my hands in front of me. I hear voices yelling and what sounded like a fight. "HELLO!" I yelled out into the empty space. I don't know if I should walk to the noise or stay in the spot I am in. I choose to walk, then light fill the space and there stood Kagami with her hand reached out. "Haley...I am sorry." I knew she didn't say anything but the words echoed in my head. Making me wake up and return to reality.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I held back Yukimura. He kept trying to get out of my grip to stop Mater Katakura. I understood what he was doing but Yukimura didn't. "Yukimura stop!"

"He's going to kill her Sasuke!" Still struggling, Motochika pulled him back helping me a little.

"YUKIMURA! KNOCK IT OFF!" yelled a voice from the porch. Lord Takeda was on the porch and all you could see of his face was two yellow circles.

"Mater Katakura is going to kill her!" yelled Yukimura, tuning towards the porch.

"You are a fool my young cub! Look what his really trying to do!" Yukimura turned his head to were that fight was happening. Mater Katakura was trying really hard to do any damage. Yukimura looked down sadly. I still looked at the fighting and noticed Ichiro fall forward.

"Stupid girl..." was all he said. Haley's eye color came back and her eyes closed. Master Katakura went over and scooped her up. He made sure he didn't break any bones. I walked over to him and saw bruises starting to form on her arm. Other than that she looked fine.

"Master Katakura?"

"She's fine Sarutobi."

"I know that but why did Ichiro show up now?"

"He didn't answer or know the answer. He started to walk back to the house, pass Lord Takeda and Motonari. I didn't know where he went after that probably Haley's room.

* * *

**A/N:** I had a hard time writing this chapter. I am also not really good at writing fight scenes.


	18. Who are they?

The first thing I remember when I woke up this morning was hearing the birds, the next thing was seeing Kojuro sitting there a sleep next to my bed. Well I thought he was a sleep, until he opened his eyes.

"Morning." He opened his brown eyes and stared at me.

"Morning?" I replied his greeting confused.

"Do you remember what happened last night?"

"No...What happened?" He didn't reply. I tried to get up but he pushed me back down and stared at me.

"Haley..." He said "Last night was probably... What I am saying is it was a bad idea to bring you here." I stared at him as he got up and walked around the room. He stopped walked back to me and lift me arm. It was covered in bruises, my eyes widened. '_Okay what happened last night!?'_ My mind screamed.

"I did this, last night Ichiro took over your body. I had to stop him and to stop him I had to hurt you. He put my arm down and waited for my reaction. '_Ichiro showed up? It is that why it was so dark in my mind?_'

"Kojuro, it's not your fault. You were doing what you had to do. I have something to tell you though," I knew he was staring at me but I wasn't looking at him. "The dream that I had yesterday had Kagami in it." I looked up at him and he had a straight face. He looked away. I sighed and got up, then went over to my suitcase. I went though it for a change of clothes.

"What did she tell you?" He asked eventually.

"The book is in the main room..." I turned to look at him "Also that I had an amazing power." His gaze flattered, he got up and walked towards the door.

"I'll be in my room." Was all he said before he left. I stared at the door then went back to my suitcase and pulled out a blue long sleeved shirt and skinny jeans. After changing my clothes, I walk to the door and opened it. Yukimura was standing there, having a debate over on knocking on the door.

"Yukimura?" He jumped and looked at me.

"Oh...Haley. How are you feeling?"

"Fine thank you." I replied stepping out of my room and closing the door behind me. Yukimura was wearing a red hoodie and jeans.

"Did Master Katakura tell you what happened last night?"

"Yeah..." I turned and headed to the living room and Yukimura walked next to me. I was about to the door, when Yukimura stopped me. He turned me around and hugged me. I stood there for a second before hugging him back.

"You scared us all last night...well Ichiro did. I don't want to see that happen again."

"Nothing going to happen to me Yuki. I'll try and make sure." I pulled away and smiled a little. I turned back to the door to the entry way. I made my way to the living room but I stopped in the doorway surprised. There was a man that was older, he had his hair pulled back on top of his head that had grey streaks, he also had grey on top of his head but he really creeped me out. Yukimura recognized him and pulled me back.

"Ah, the tiger's young cub is here too. How interesting but how is the young lady?"

"Hisahide Matsunaga." said Yukimura. There was a spiral of black feathers and another man showed up. He had redish hair and I could not see his eyes. He also had two red marks on his face. I didn't hear Sasuke come in but he appeared in front of Yukimura.

"And Kotaro Fuma." said Sasuke. Kotaro tilted his head and reached behind him. Sasuke got ready too, Hisahide got up from the couch.

"I thought only the right-eye was here. I guess I was wrong." He said walking forward. Yukimura moved in front of me and said in a low whisper "Haley get out of here." All I did was nod and move towards the front door. Then there was a bang, I started to run to the door. I didn't have enough time to put on my shoes but I saw my sandals at the same time and I grabbed them. I slammed the door open and pulled my sandals on at the same time, don't ask me how I just did. I ran to the gate and pushed it open but didn't close it. I made it to the end of the street and turned left. Then all of a sudden there was feathers, a hand grabbed me and the next thing I knew I was back in the living room.

"Nice for you to join us." said Hisahide. Kotaro had his hand on my shoulder, I looked over at Sasuke and Yukimura who where on their knees glaring. Hisahide grabbed my chin and turned my face towards him. "Now where Have I seen your face?"

"Don't touch her!" yelled Yukimura. Hisahide's hand fell from my face and he turned his head to Yukimura.

"Quite you howling young cub. I am not going to hurt her." He had a smirk on his face as he turned back to me. I tried to back up when I remembered Kotaro was behind me. Instead I looked away and Hisahide chuckled. _'How do I keep getting in to trouble?' _I thought

Then there was a slam, I turned my head to the doorway and saw Kojuro. He was annoyed not angry.

"Look who deiced to join...I wonder who else is here?"

"What are you doing here?" Kojuro spit out. He wasn't looking at Hisahide but at me.

"Now can't I visit right-eye of the dragon?" Hisahide questioned. He grabbed a strand of my hair. I flinched a little "Now who is this? She not a vampire, I can tell she is human... what a rare find a human not scared of vampires." I heard Kojuro growl. Hisahide looked amused and then he made a gesture with his head. Kotaro let go of me and I went slowly to the doorway but Hisahide grabbed my wrist. My eyes widened as I was pulled back, Kojuro moved a little.

"Who does she remind me of?" Hisahide asked. "Oh that's right Kagami Tazu." He turned my head and it happened so fast. Kojuro was right behind me pulling me so fast, that now I was behind him and there was lightning sparking but all I saw was blue.

* * *

**A/N:** I finally updated.


	19. A conversation

"That's not good manners right eye." I heard Hisahide say, I could not see him because of Kojuro. He turned his head and gave me a look that said go stand with Sasuke and Yukimura. I started to walk backwards, when Kotaro apppeared behind me and grabbed my shoulders. '_Seriously why does this keep happening to me? _'

"Now why would you have Kagami's double here?"

"That's none of your business Matsunga." Kojuro was still looking at me. Hisahide got a creepy smile across his face.

"Is it about the book? You think she can actually help you?"

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes. She does look like Kagami doesn't she?" Hisahide was messing with Kojuro and Kojuro was getting annoyed more by the second.

"I am not Kagami." I said, Hisahide's gaze went to me which made me flinch.

"Then how are you miss?"

"Don't answer him." Kojuro cut in.

"Haley David." I replied ignoring Kojuro.

"Ah...I would have never known. Your name is really popular in the vampire world." He smirked. I swallowed and looked away. _'Well crap.' _I thought. Kotaro hands lifted off my shoulders, he turned me towards Sasuke and Yukimura. Sasuke reached out and grabbed my wrist pulling me besides him.

"Then you better get that book my dear," Kotaro went and stood next Hisahide "One more thing. Good luck." They both disappered in a flurry of feathers. Kojuro fully turned towards me, coming forward, he grabbed me wrist and dragged me out of the room. I could hear Yukimura yell at Kojuro. He opened the door to my room, then turn and slam the door in Yukimura face.

"Why in the hell did you tell him your name!" He growled out and glared at me.

"Why shouldn't I!" I yelled back matching his glare.

"He was the enemy!"

"How am I suppose to know! Huh!? Is there a Kojuro's enemy hand book laying around here I should read?! or-" I was cut off when Kojuro placed his lips over mine. He pulled back and stared at me. His hand came up and touched the strands of hair that Hisahide touched earlier.

"Haley..." I kept staring. He pulled me into a hug "Damn, I don't know what to say."

I changed the subject to something random "When the last time you ate?" Yup I was killing the mood.

"I don't know. I bet everyone hasn't eaten in a while. So are you going to stay in the house?"

"But I want to go out. I been here for two days. All I ever done was stay in the house." I protested. He pulled away and looked at me "Fine...I'll try." I pouted and crossed my arms.

"How about I take you out later."

"You better promise."

"I Kojuro Katakura promise."

"Okay..." I muttered. He chuckled turned towards the door and left. I subconsciously torched my lips.

* * *

About Two hours later, of watching T.V., checking my email and being really bored to the point I was lying on my looking at the ceiling. They finally came back. Yukimura was the first one to come in. He stared at me.

"What are you doing Lady Haley?" He asked, I got to get him to stop calling me lady.

"Bored..." I groaned. He came and sat next to me. The next people to come in were Motonari and Motochika. I heard Motochika laughing at me, then him getting hit in the face with a leek by Motonari. Then Sasuke came in with Shingen.

"Jeez Haley don't die." Joked Sasuke. I groaned again.

"We need to get your blood pumping!" Yukimura yelled, getting off the floor. I guess he spun around and yelled at Shingen. Shingen yelled back.

"OYAKATA-SAMA!"

"YUKIMURA!"

I rolled over and looked at them. Saskue was pretending it wasn't happening and the other two seemingly disappeared. The door opened again, I was surpried I heard it over Yukimura and Shingen, Kojuro came up the stairs and stared. He raised an eyebrow, Sasuke gave a look that said don't ask and then he looked at me. I gave him a look that said I don't know. Sasuke got tired of them and tried to stop them. I got off the floor and walked towards the door way. Once I got closer, Kojuro grabbed my hand and we snuck away.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	20. A night out

The city was different at night than during the day. Most of the stores were closed, except for a few of them that were open for 24 hours. I stopped in front of a closed store and stared at the merchandise. I looked up and saw a shadowy outline of Kojuro in the window. I turned to look at him, he had no emotion on his face but his eyes held amusement.

"Do you see something you like Haley?" he asked, I looked away.

"Nope..." I replied and kept walking. He put his arm around my waist as we turned a corner, we came across a bar that a lot of noise was coming from. They drinkers sounded happy, then the door slammed open and two people came out. One had the others arm over there shoulder. One had brown hair, who seemed less drunk and the other had silver hair, who was drunk. Kojuro stopped me from walking further.

"Why don't you just die Ieyasu...?" I think the silver hair one talked.

"You don't mean that Mitsunari." replied the other. The brown haired man looked up and saw us. He smiled and greeted "Hello right-eye of the dragon."

"Hello Ieyasu Tokugawa." Kojuro greeted back.

"And who is the young lady with you?" asked Ieyasu, Mitsunari muttered under his breath.

"This is Haley David."

"Ah... I heard of you. Nice to finally to me you."

"Nice to meet you too." I replied. Mitsunari lift his head up, his sea foam green eyes met mine, then went over to Kojuro and he glared. He tried to get out of Ieyasu grip.

"Let me go Ieyasu!"

"Mitsunari you can barely walk straight."

"I can walk straight fool." He got out of Ieyasu's grip and stumbled a little. He walked towards us, Kojuro grip tightened, once Mitsunari stopped in front of us he stared into my eyes and I stared right back. "What is she doing here?"

"That is none of you business." replied Kojuro.

"Mitsunari don't cause trouble." said Ieyasu stepping forward.

"She died..."

"That was Kagami. This is somebody else." Mitsunari looked me over, then turned around and walked pass Ieyasu. Ieyasu waved goodbye, then went to catch up to Mitsunari. Kojuro grip lessened and we started to walk again. We turned down another road and Kojuro stopped.

"What's wrong Kojuro?" I asked turning to him.

"Haley promise me something." He said

"Okay..."

"You are to be careful where ever you go and never let your guard down."

"I already know that Kojuro."

"Promise Me!" he shouted and I flinched.

"Okay, Okay. I Haley David promise." I said copying the way he promised earlier.

He didn't saw anything but pull me in a hug. He kept me there until we went home because it was getting late.

* * *

**A/N:** A short chapter and that is the last of sengoku characters that I am introducing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	21. Hiko Castle

Finally the day came, we got to go to Hiko castle. We had to make sure I didn't turn into Ichiro again. Kojuro hung around me like a hawk, not letting me out of his sight for even a minute and I was getting really annoyed but didn't show it. Yukimura was acting weird, when I would walk in into the room, he would look away or leave the room. Motochika took it upon himself to make sure I had fun and Sasuke would join in, until Motonari hit Motochika with a leek, which I still don't know were he got it from. Shingen just watched the younger generation have there fun and join in every once in awhile. After staying a week in Sendai, we went to where Aki use to be. So after a long plane ride and walking to the middle of nowhere, well not exactly nowhere, there were paved roads. we came across a dirt path and walked half a mile to the gate of the castle.

"What took you guy so long?" said a annoyed voice, which I knew was Masamune, coming from the shadows.

"Oh, come on one eye dragon you weren't that bored." said another voice, Keiji emerged from the shadows with a smile on his face.

"That's because you wouldn't shut up!" Masamune snapped, coming out of the shadows too. The seven of us stared at the bickering duo, well Masamune was doing the bickering. Keiji stopped talking and turned his head to the gate. "There is no way in."

"Are you sure?" asked Yukimura.

"Well... There is a way in but Haley might be the only one to figure it out." said Keiji. I looked at the walls of the castle, in the picture of the castle it showed it had carvings in it, but when I am looking at it now it has no carvings. I took my backpack off my back and started to look though it for my camera.

"What are you doing Haley-chan?" asked Motochika.

"I am looking for my camera. The picture of the wall on the computer had carvings in it. So if I take a picture of the wall they might show up again."

"That is a every smart idea." Shingen commented. I found my camera, turned it on, and pointed it at each side of the wall. I looked thought the pictures, the only one that had carvings in it was the one on the left side of the gate. The carvings were written in kanji. So I handed my camera to Kojuro.

"It says...The moon shall rise and the sun will never come again." There was a click and we all looked up as the doors opened slowly in a eerie way.

"That's creepy." I said. Yukimura and Sasuke agreed with me. We walked to the gate and went right though. Nothing bad happened, so we continued up the castle steps and pushed open the heavy door. The entryway to the castle was huge, there was tapestries hanging on the wall with the Hiko clan symbol, which was a moon with tentacles coming out of it.

"I've never liked there symbol." said Motonari.

"Is it because it is not the sun." Motochika said, Motonari glared at him out of the corner of his eye.

"We should split up into group." said Keiji.

"I am going with Kojuro and Haley." Masamune said. How did he know I wanted to go with Kojuro? Maybe I wanted to go with somebody else. Except I really didn't have a choice because Kojuro was already had a grip on me.

"I guess we get Keiji." said Motochika.

"Okay...We all have cell phone so call if there is trouble or you find something." Sasuke said. Yukimura looked mad that I wasn't with them. Kojuro and Masamune went though a door on the right and I followed them. The door lead us to a hallway with a set of stairs at the end and doors on either side. Masamune opened the first door which was full of creates. He closed it and we continued down the hallway not opening any more. We made it to the stairs which didn't look safe, some of the steps were caved in and some almost ready to.

"I'll go up first." said Kojuro and went up then stairs. Masamune and I stayed at the bottom.

"Haley?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you and Kojuro going out?"

"NO." He smiled at me. "I don't know what our relationship is." Masamune stared up the stairs.

"Okay...What is our relationship?"

"I don't know yet. I only met you a few times. What do you think it is?" He smirked and swung his arm over my shoulders.

"To me you are my little sister." Little sister? Not that I minded because I always wanted a brother. We heard a noise at the top of the stairs, we both looked up. Nothing came down but it sounded like a huge crack. "You all right Kojuro!" There was no response, Masamune looked at me. "You go up first Haley." I nodded and put my foot on the first step, there was a creak and then I continued up skipping the broken steps. Masamune was right behind me. Once we reached the top Kojuro was nowhere in sight.

"Did he go though the floor?" wondered Masamune. He looked around, then stepped forward and the floor opened up. "What th-" Masamune fell down but grabbed the edge of the floor. I was going to help him but he shouted at me to stay back. Then the floor started to close and Masamune lost his grip and I was left alone.

* * *

**A/N:** Happy Halloween everyone! I hoped you lovely readers liked this chapter. ^_^


	22. The hallway and Ninja's need love too

My first thought was to stay in one spot but we needed to find the book and I didn't want to stay by myself. So I put my back against the wall and walked down the hallway that way, just to make sure I didn't fall in anymore traps. That when I remembered my cell phone, jeez I am just dumb sometimes. I pulled out my cell phone and went down the contacts until I reached Sasuke. I wanted to try Masamune's or Kojuro's but I didn't know if they would answer. I pressed call.

"_Haley?"_ Sasuke voice came though.

"Sasuke...I am kinda alone...Kojuro disappeared and Masamune fell into a trap."

"_Okay, just stay where you are."_ He replied

"Okay." and I hung up. I looked around, there were paper screens lining the wall, that's when an idea popped into my head. I estimated in my head how far way the screens were, about four feet. Then I jumped and that was probably a mistake because spikes shot out the floor. I didn't get spiked thankfully and I opened the paper screen. The room was empty, I risked all that trouble for an empty room. I heard a noise from the hallway, shutting the screen I turned the way I came but not moving from my spot. I saw a figure and they stopped.

"Haley!?" asked a voice I knew was Sasuke's.

"Yeah...Don't step on the floor. I think you are at where Masamune fell in. There is spikes coming out of the floor over here."

"Can you make your way over here?"

"Hang on let me try." I was about to slide across the wall when an ax, that I didn't notice before, swung out. I stepped back. "No, can't come back that way."

"How in the heck did you get over there? I thought I told you to stay in one spot."

"I was already over here, when I remembered I had my cell phone." He probably sighed.

"Okay... just stay there." I was about to answer when Sasuke appeared right next to me. Then tried to go the way the ax was. It came out and he stepped back. "Oh boy I guess we have to go the other direction."

"Aren't you a ninja?" I asked.

"I have been practicing lately..." I stared at him "Okay it's been fifty years." He put his back against the wall and went the other way. I followed closely, we walked in silence and made sure not to step in any traps. Sasuke said something I didn't hear

"What?"

"I said there a door at the end of the hall." I peeked around him and saw the door. "Hey, be careful." as I was pushed against the wall as fire shot out. '_That was close.'_ We both continued towards the door. Once we got to the door, Sasuke flung it open and shoved me in. I heard the door slam, then a bunch of thudding noises against the door. I turned to see points of knives in the door.

"That was really close." said Sasuke._  
_

"Did you know that was going to happen?" I asked turning to him.

"No...Just had a feeling." He replied and started to walk down the hallway. I followed him until we came across a door. He slide it open, it was a bedroom, it was huge bigger than a master bedroom. Sasuke stepped into the room and looked around. There was a pile of scrolls in the room, I walked over to the pile while Sasuke looked in the wardrobe. I pick up a scroll and opened it up. I couldn't read it because it was written in kanji but there were pictures.

"The fall of Ichiro Hiko," said Sasuke "This must have been written by one of the soldiers."

"What does it say?" I asked. Sasuke took the scroll from me and rolled it back up.

"You don't need to know Haley."

"Oh come on! You guys are always protecting me! I just want to know what happened." He sighed and looked me dead in the eye.

"You know Master Katakura killed Kagami because Ichiro threw her in front of him."

"Yeah..."

"Well, I killed Ichiro." I stared at Sasuke and he looked away.

"You loved her didn't you?" I said, Sasuke flinched.

"At one point yes but Master Katakura loved her more. Makes since she was a part of the Date army. Now Master Katakura cares about you a lot."

_'Now I feel like I am hurting his feels.'_ I thought. I averted my eyes. He bent down and turned my head towards him. "Don't feel bad Haley...Ninja's aren't allowed emotions but with Kagami and you make me feel happy." I smiled a little and stood up.

"How about we find that book Sasuke!" He smiled and stood up too. We walked out of the room but before we could walk down the hallway, I stopped Sasuke and kissed him on the cheek. His eyes widened "Ninja's need love too." and I walked down the hallway.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you like this chapter ^_^


	23. The main room

My first thought when we found the main room was why is there nothing in here? Sasuke told me to stay near the door to make sure there was no traps. I stood in the door way and looked at the room, there can't be nothing in this room, Kagami said the book was in the main room. I heard a creak behind me, I turned around slowly to see what it was. Behind me there was a figure in silver robes coming towards me. It hand was stretched out.

"Sasuke!" I yelled stepping backwards. Sasuke appeared in front of me. The figure stopped moving and its covered head looked like it was looking at Sasuke.

"Who are you!?" demanded Sasuke. The figure didn't answer but it did disappear and reappear behind me. I froze, Sasuke turned around quickly and tried to pull me towards him but the silver figure had a hold of my arm and it jumped backwards to the middle of the room. The doors slammed shut on Sasuke's face, when a deep voice said.

"The time has come."

"Come for what!" I panicked.

"HALEY!" yelled Sasuke on the other side of the door. I didn't hear him because I was already passing out.

~Sasuke's P.O.V.~

I was panicking. Haley was on the other side of that door with a figure in silver. I looked around for something to get the door open. When I heard more footsteps, I turned around and saw more figures in colorful robes. "So there is more than one of you."

"You shall not interfere." One in a black robe said.

"We need the girl." another in a navy robe continued.

They all moved forward, reaching out to grab me and I was not going to go down so easy. I attacked one that was wearing red and it flew in to the opposite wall. I continued to attack but every time I got them down they would get back up. All of a sudden there was a flash of light blue and dark blue lightning. I turn my head and saw Master Katakura and Lord Date.

"Where's Haley?" Shouted Master Katakura, taking down one with a green robe.

"In there with somebody in silver," I said pointing to the door. "By the way where were you two?"

"We ended up in the prison cells." replied Date, as he took care of one in purple. The figures kept getting up after we knocked them down. Eventually Master Sanada and Lord Takeda found us. Then they started to attack the enemy too.

"What are these things?" Master Sanada asked.

"I don't know but I know they can speak." I replied, taking down the red one again.

"I just hope Haley is alright." said Sanada.

~Haley's P.O.V.~

_I am I dreaming? Where am I? There was a farm behind me and a river in front of me._

_"Haley." said a voice. I watched as a little girl ran by. she was giggling, a few seconds later a younger version of Charlie ran by. This must have bee the day I fell into the river at my grandparents farm. I was five; I wasn't watching where I was going and fell in. I watched the scene play out, as Charlie panicked and was yelling for help. I didn't know how to swim, neither did Charlie. I looked and saw a person in a hoodie jump in after me. The pulled me out; Charlie ran up to them, their hood was still up, so I didn't know who it was. My Parents and my grandparents came running out of the house._

_"Haley!" My mom yelled. I was coughing up water._

_"She'll be alright." said the person in the hoodie._

_"Thank you." said my dad as he picked me up and carried me to the house. Charlie, my mom and my grandma followed. My grandpa stayed behind to look at the person in the hoodie._

_"Thank you Keiji Maeda." my grandpa said._

_"She going to play a big part in the future." replied Keiji, putting his hood down. Keiji was standing in the shade of a maple tree, he looked at the sky " I just don't know how big... Sorry Mr. Daniels you might not wanted to hear that."_

_"It's fine I trust you enough in the future you will take care of her."_

_"It might not be me that watches her in the future."_

_My grandpa shrugs and smiles a little, turns to go back to the house but stops. "Whoever it is takes care of her...It will be fine with me."_

_The scene fades and another one appears it was four weeks before we moved to Liveville. My Parents and I were eating dinner, when my dad said "My work is moving me to Oregon." My mom dropped her fork.  
_

_"What! Why there!?"_

_"A new position opened up and they wanted me to go."_

_"So you are expecting us to drop everything!?" my mom snapped. My dad sighs and looks at me._

_"What do you think Haley?"_

_"Well since I am done with community college... Sure why not." I said._

_"You're agreeing with your father!?"_

_"Mom, it is a new experience." My mom frowned at the thought of dropping everything and going to a new place._

_"Fine will go." she gave in._

_The scene fades again and Kagami stands in front of me._

_"Haley it is time to use your gift."_

_"I still don't know what it is." After I said that Kagami held out her hand. I was hesitant but placed my hand in hers and there was a bright light. _

* * *

**A/N: **cliffhanger! I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for the reviews ^_^


	24. Haley's the book?

~Kojuro's P.O.V.~

There was a huge bang as the door to the room Haley was in flew off it's hinges. Everyone stopped, even the people in robes, turned to look at the room. In the middle of the room was Haley, her brown hair floating around her and her navy blue eyes were pure blue.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" yelled Motochika coming out of no where.

"I AM KAGAMI TAZU!" Screamed Haley "AND YOU ARE IN THE WAY!" Haley raised her hand and lighnting crashed down on the people wearing robes, they screeched.

"Someone needs to stop her!" Shouted Maeda "Or she is going to destroy the whole place!"

I turned towards Haley or what I thought was Haley._ It_ had an evil look on its face and _it _was destroying the whole place. Then it dawned on me, Haley was the book. I turned around and slammed Maeda into the wall. "How long have you known! That Haley was the book Vagabond!?"

"What!? Haley is the book!?" Sanada said surprised.

"Since she was born. Her grandfather called me up out of the blue. I don't know how he found me or how he knew about us. Right-eye she needs to be stopped now!" I looked towards Haley. She was laughing evilly.

"We'll help Kojuro." said Masamune-sama and everyone nodded. I sighed and let go of Maeda. I walked into the room with everyone else. Haley looked toward us with a smirk on her face.

"YOU ARE ALSO IN THE WAY!" She screeched as she came running towards us. Lightning trailed behind her, we all dodged as the lightning got close to us. Masamune-sama and Sanada got close to her but she kicked Masamune into a wall and slammed Yukimura into the floor boards. Takeda managed to punch her into a wall but she climbed out with out a scratch. Then she grabbed Chosokabe that was close to her and threw him out the window. Chosokabe manged to grab the ledge of the window and pulled himself back in. Sarutobi grabbed one arm but she punched him in the face and flung him into Maeda.

"Right-eye," said Mori right next to me, I looked over at him "Get her from behind. That is the only way."

I had a feeling that was the only way. I ran to the edge of the room and got right behind her. Takeda saw me and started to distracted her. I ran and grabbed her from behind. Then ran towards the window and jumped. We both fell into the river that was outside and I lost my grip as everything turned white.

~Haley's P.O.V.~

_"Nice for you to join us Kojuro." said Kagami. I turned my head and saw Kojuro._

_"Kojuro?" I said confused._

_"Haley step away from that person in front of you." said Kojuro bluntly._

_"So you can see though my illusion." Kagami turned into Ichiro. I stepped back but Ichiro grabbed me. Kojuro growled and stepped forward but got chained to the ground. "Bad dragon." Tsked Ichiro then he turned to me "Now down to business."_

_"There is no business!" Shouted Kojuro._

_"Tsk, tsk, now shut up and listen. She's the book but you already knew that."_

_'I am the book?'_

_"And she is going to help me come back to life."_

_"Over my dead body!"_

_"Thought I told you to shut up!" He waved his hand and Kojuro lost his voice. "Now Miss David. How about we start."_

_'Crap! I got to think of something! Wait this is my mind so I can do whatever I want!' I thought._

_I moved one of my fingers and Kojuro came unchained, which surprised him. It also surprised Ichiro, next I gave Kojuro his voice back and a Katana. Ichiro threw me on the ground hard._

_"Stupid girl!" He shouted. A scythe appeared in his hand and was about to bring it down on me. Kojuro stepped in front of me._

_"Don't you dare harm her!" He growled out and started to fight Ichiro. _

_"Haley~" said a voice in a whisper. "Silly girl look down!"_

_I looked down and saw Kagami's Katana. It was out of its sheath and in my hand. I notice the rest of me was dressed sengoku armor but I wasn't really wearing it. It was like a ghostly outline over my clothes. _

_"Close your eyes." said the voice. I closed them like the voice asked. I felt like I was moving on my own and I stabbed something._

_"What!?" I heard a voice that sounded like Ichiro's._

_'Don't open your eyes.' said the voice and all sound faded away._

~No one's P.O.V~

_Kojuro stood there in shock. Haley just stabbed Ichiro though the chest. Ichiro turned his head towards Haley and his eyes were wide. "Impossible." Ichiro cracked and dissolved into dust. Haley dropped her arm with the katana and turned her head toward Kojuro._

_"I am the book what is your request."_

_"My request?"_

_"Yes."_

_"To be free of this curse as well as others."_

_"As you wish Kojuro Kataura." Haley opened her eyes and everything went white._

* * *

**A/N:** I updated! I updated! Sorry for not updating for so long, I just started to take some classes and when I got home I just didn't want to write. On another note I was going to end this story in two more chapters when this idea came to me and I decided I didn't want to end this story just yet. So with that said I ended this chapter differently than I had it written out and it might take me a while to write a new chapter.

The song for this chapter is Unravel by Daigo Stardust


	25. The next day

~Haley's P.O.V.~

I opened my eyes and everything was blurry. I sat up and rubbed my I eyes. That when I notice that something wasn't right. I was back in my room in Liveville. '_WHAT!'_ I jumped out of bed and looked around. '_How did I get here!?'_ I went to my door, opened it quickly and charged down stairs. I turned the corner to the dining room, surprising my mom.

"Oh, Haley you're awake." she said "Come and sit down for breakfast. I stared at her and then sat down. What in the heck was going on? One moment Kojuro and Ichiro were fighting. Then I wake up here. "Haley are you listening?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at my mom.

"No, sorry I was thinking. What was it you said?"

"I said that your father and I are going out. Are you going to be alright alone?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I am old enough to take care of myself." I replied. My Mom just nodded her head and I was done with breakfast. I took my dishes to the kitchen. I put my dishes in the sink and then went up stairs. I changed into my work clothes, pausing to look at myself in the mirror. I had this feeling that today was going to be a very weird day. I sighed and headed back down stairs, saying good bye to my mom. Once I was outside, I took my normal path to work. When I got to work Gwen told me that I was working at the cash register while she sorted books. I heard the bell on the door ring, looking up I saw someone that I didn't expect to see. Masamune. He smiled and walked up to the register.

"Excuse me, miss." I stared at him for a few seconds and he made a look that said play along.

"Yes sir. How may I help you?" His smile grew.

"I was looking for Haley David. I heard she worked here." '_Jerk you having fun with this aren't you?_'

"I am Haley."

"Great, my friend told me to give this to you because he was busy." Masamune said pulling out an envelope. He handed it to me, smiling like the Cheshire cat, that is when I noticed his fangs were gone. My eyes widened slightly, when did that happen? He put his finger to his lips and I nodded.

"Is that all sir?"

"Yup see ya." He replied. Turning around leaving the shop. I turned my gaze to the envelope.

"What is that something from your boyfriend?" a voice said behind me. I jumped and turned to look at Gwen, who was smiling really huge.

"N-no...I don't have a boyfriend." I replied as I put the envelope away. She rolled her eyes then went back to sorting books. The rest of the went by fast, after work I pulled out the envelope and opened it. Inside was a piece of paper that had the words '_Meet me where we first met.' ~ Kojuro._

* * *

**A/N: **This was a really short chapter. I am sorry if it is not like the other chapters you have read. I was having a really hard time on what to write. The next chapter might take while to get out.


	26. Here we are again

So here I am back to the beginning of my story. I walked though the woods to find Kojuro. What would have happened to me if I have never met Kojuro? If I was never the book? What would life be like? I stopped and looked a head of me. There was Kojuro leaning up against the tree waiting for me. I sighed, walking forward until I was in front of him.

"Did you have to wait long?" I asked. He looked up at me and smiled.

"No, Haley I just got here." He replied.

"So...Are you going to tell me what is going on?" He stared at me for a minute.

"I got rid of the curse. It also got rid us from other peoples memories."

"So, what about me?"

"You're are still the book." He said bluntly. I stared at him and then looked away. Then a thought crossed my mind and I smiled.

"Then that means you would have to protect me at all cost." He smiled and then chuckled. Kojuro pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back. He pulled away little and looked into my eyes before kissing me. We pulled away. "But there is one more thing." He gave me a confused look, I stood back and held out my hand.

"Hello my name I Haley David." He caught on and shook my hand.

"Well I am Kojuro Katakura and it is a pleasure to meet you Miss."

_Our story isn't over it just beginning._

* * *

**A/N: ***Bangs head on keyboard* I really didn't know what to write! Sorry if this chapter is cheesy! But like the last line said there story isn't over yet. I decided to write a sequel and it might take a while to plan out. So keep a look out for it and Thank you for reading this one ^_^


End file.
